15 Follow Up
by wanttowrite
Summary: Takes place a month after 14 Ways to Leave. A true RangerStephanie romance with a twist... a new character is introduced. All characters but one are property of J.Evanovich. Please review. Your feedback helps me keep the story going!
1. Chapter One

_Follow Up to 14 Ways to Leave:_

_I had such a great time writing that one that I didn't want to end it. The reviewers kept me on such a high and the characters are so fantastic that I just have to pick up where I left off._

_Disclaimer: The characters are the invention of Janet Evanovich. While I would love to meet either Joe or Ranger in person, it's not bad to be able to write about them._

**Chapter One**

It seemed like only yesterday my life was pretty much in the toilet. I had broken up with my on-again, off-again Trenton cop boyfriend, had quit my job, and lost my roommate pet hamster. I went through a series of 'why me' jags and finally ended up in a better place. My name is Stephanie Plum. I think I am finally getting my 'happily ever after'.

I am currently working for a company called Rangeman Enterprises, a career choice I turned to after leaving my cousin Vinnie's bail bonds business where I worked as an Apprehension agent or bounty hunter. Compared to my previous stint as a lingerie buyer, the job of being a bounty hunter was more exciting and more dangerous than I ever imagined. At Rangeman, my task was to run computer checks and seek out information about both the clients and crooks that the company deals with. The job would be boring if it wasn't for the owner, Ranger Manoso. A former Ranger himself, he was skilled in military tactics and security. Despite the fact he looks more like a street thug at times, he is a successful businessman in his own right. Fortunately, for me, he is also currently my boyfriend.

I have known Ranger for years. He was my mentor when I started as a bounty hunter. He is incredibly attractive, with dark hair and eyes and that creamy mocha skin that clamors to be touched. He's built like a god, with a washboard stomach, incredible abs and muscular arms that make me melt when he holds me. I won't even go into his skill in the bedroom as he is getting ready to take a trip and I really don't need to deal with the hormones right now.

I'm standing next to his Porsche whilehe's talking to Vinnie. Ranger had decided a couple of weeks ago that he needed to take care of some business in Miami and was going to tell his daughter about our relationship. I wasn't too thrilled that he was leaving, or that he didn't invite me to go along. I have gotten used to sleeping with him over the past month and wasn't sure how it would be in his big bed all alone now. Sure, I had slept in that bed before alone, but that was before Ranger had decided to try to deal with our relationship. He was seriously trying to make it work between us and I, for one, was really grateful.

Lula saw me standing outside and was probably wondering why I wasn't coming in. I guess it was impolite of me just to be standing here waiting, so I decided to venture in.

"Yo, girl, I was wondering why you weren't at least coming in to say hello," Lula began. "Batman seems like he's on a mission."

I had to smile. We had always thought of Ranger as Batman, a mysterious crime-fighting hero. I was slowly learning that he was so much more, and I liked what I have learned. "Yeah, I'm dropping him at the airport in an hour. Guess he wanted to talk to Vinnie about something first."

As if he was listening in, Ranger came out of the back office, followed closely by Vinnie.

While Ranger silently acknowledged me and came to stand by me with his hand resting on the back of my neck, a now more than familiar gesture, Vinnie actually spoke to me.

"So Stephanie, are you going to be stopping by next week to help out with the FTAs?"

I didn't answer right away, looking up at Ranger's face to see whether or not the question would get a rise out of him. In the past, when I was with Joe, a question like that was sure to start an argument.

As if Ranger read my mind, he looked down at me and said, "Babe, it's your call. If you want to run the FTA files for Rangeman, fine by me. Just let Tank and Bobby know what you're going to be doing."

Wow, I thought, he trusted me with the FTAs that he usually handled. They were heavy duty, I usually only dealt with the lightweights.

"I'll have to let you know, Vinnie. I'll stop by tomorrow."

Ranger and I left the office and he opened the door to the Porsche for me. Nothing was said until we were on our way to the airport.

"Babe," Ranger began. "Don't forget that you have training every day. I want to make sure that you carry your gun as well as your Mace if you decide to work on the FTAs for Vinnie. The ones that are assigned to Rangeman are usually dangerous. You take a case, you tell Tank and he will have backup arranged for you. You do not try anything alone. Promise me."

This was actually the first time that Ranger asked anything like this of me in the entire month we had spent together.

"Sure, no problem. I promise to behave myself and attend those damned training classes." Ranger knew I hated to get up early and run, but even more than that, I hated target practice.

He didn't say anything, but he did reach over and hold my hand. God, I was going to miss him. He said he'd only be gone a week, but that was one-fifth of our new relationship time and I was feeling a little jealous. Stupid, yes, but I was like a schoolgirl in this relationship. Everything he said or did was major to me. I tried not to let him see how I was affected, but since he apparently had some sort of ESP ability, it was hopeless.

We arrived at the airport and parked in short-term parking. His flight left in an hour and there was still security to get through. Especially the female security agents usually inspected Ranger very thoroughly. While he looked dangerous, he was also damned sexy and no woman could let it pass if she had a chance to run her hands down those powerful legs. Yes, he would definitely be frisked today. He had worn the familiar black commando pants, but he was wearing a cream sweater and black leather jacket instead of the black tee shirt and bomber jacket. His hair was pulled back from his face in a ponytail, his customary way of dealing with it outside the bedroom, and mirrored sunglasses currently covered his eyes. While his body was certainly beyond belief, it was the way those eyes looked whenwe made love that was scorched into my memory. There's simply no way to describe the depth of feeling that they could convey.

We walked hand in hand to the concourse where he was flight was scheduled to depart. I noticed several women who stopped right where they were and stared. I realized that I would have to get used to it, but part of me wanted to slap them silly.

Ranger was smiling. "Babe, that would be assault and battery. You'd better let it go."

I smiled back. "You need to stop reading my mind. So, I don't like them staring at you. I'll get over it someday, like when you're 80 years old."

"So you think we have a future that long," Ranger grinned.

"I guess I'm hoping we have at least that long," I replied, taking in that smile and the fact that he had removed the sunglasses.

"I'm going to miss you, Babe," he whispered before the kiss.

Oh yeah, I'm going to miss you too, I thought, getting totally lost in the sensations kissing Ranger produced.

He pulled back. "Stay out of trouble and try to keep the Porsche in one piece. I like that car." He kissed me quickly.

"Sure, I will." He headed to the security gate. Sure enough, he was picked for a body search. Of course, the security person was a decent looking blonde. Ranger turned around and grimaced.

"Good Luck," I yelled over to him. It was going to be a long week.

_So do I continue? Reviewers, let me know..._


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you dear reviewers. I am grateful you want me to continue. Don't you just love these characters. They just beg to have their stories told. Expect to hear more from Lula, Tank and Joe. They just have to intrude on Steph and Ranger's world. Just so everyone understands, these stories don't pay the bills and were created in the mind of Janet Evanovich. We're just lucky she's sharing.**

**Chapter Two**

I wasn't too thrilled about driving Ranger's Porsche back to the garage. I haven't exactly had the best success with any of his vehicles as yet. He actually keeps reminding me that they are just cars, but in the back of my mind, I keep thinking about how guilty I feel when one blows up. So far, my best luck has been with the Ducati that he purchased for me to use.

I parked the Porsche next to the truck Tank always drove. I locked it up and headed for the elevator. Based on the time of Ranger's flight, I figured that I could easily put in a couple of hours on the computer before going upstairs to the empty apartment. The in-basket in my cubicle was nearly overflowing. I started the first of many searches and quickly lost track of time. The ringing of my cell phone nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Yo," I gasped, still trying to slow my heartbeat.

"Breathless? I'd better not have to kill any of my guys," Ranger stated flatly.

I could not tell whether he was serious or not, so I decided to play it safe. "The ringing phone surprised me, that's all."

"So you're obviously on the computer, right?" ESP and some sort of super vision….the man had skills.

"Okay, smart guy, yes, I'm at work. Where are you? Don't tell me the plane has already landed."

"Babe, you need to take a break. My plane landed an hour ago. It's after 8:00 pm. Have you eaten yet?" He already knew the answer.

"No, but I'll find something. Ella probably left dinner in your apartment." I still didn't think of it as my apartment or even our apartment and it seemed to bug Ranger a bit.

"Call me back when you get into our bed. Maybe we can have some fun over the phone." He was kidding, right?

"Sure," I was actually missing him now that I stopped working. "I haven't wanted to go to the apartment because I knew it would be empty. I think I miss you," I admitted.

"Babe, I miss you too. Call me when you go to bed." He hung up just like that.

I took the elevator to the seventh floor and let myself in with the key. It was dark so I turned on every light I came to. Ranger had made some concessions to the fact I lived here now. There were flowers on the table and a few other feminine touches that didn't exist before last month. My clothes were hanging in the clothes with his and yes, my toothbrush occupied the same holder as Batman's. Every night I considered how lucky I felt to have finally realized what I felt for the man. It hadn't been an easy road, I thought as I sat down the dinner left for me by Ella, but it worked out in the end.

The past couple of years had been a trial by fire of sorts. I had been shot at and fire bombed and stabbed. I wrestled with overweight, sweaty men while rolling in garbage, but looking back now it had been worth it if I ended up here. The worst part of the past two years was dealing with my feelings toward Morelli. While we have a tentative friendship now, it had been tough on both of us to admit that we had to let go.

I showered quickly, forsaking the washing of my hair until tomorrow. I wanted to climb into bed and call Ranger. There were times when I forced myself to call him Ric, as he had asked that I do, but it really didn't come naturally. To me, he was Ranger. I called as requested.

"Babe," the deep voice was hot and sexy. "You in our bed?"

"Just climbed in and I have to say it sure is lonely all by myself," I purred, the thought of those dark eyes melting with lust warming me to my toes, not to mention everywhere in between.

"I know I won't get any sleep thinking of you there wearing my tee shirt and those little panties I like so much."

I smiled. "How did you know what I'm wearing? Do you have this bedroom rigged with a camera? If so, Ric, you are in so much trouble."

I felt the smile through the phone. "No way, Babe, I wouldn't share you. I told you before, what happens between us stays between us."

I remember when he said that. He also said that if I came home without my underwear, he'd be looking for the man who got me that situation. Maybe Ranger had a jealous streak.

"You called me Ric," he said with a sigh. "I like that."

His voice was smooth and sexy. I could picture him lying on the bed in the hotel, no shirt, long legs crossed at the ankle. Ok, better stop that.

"What exactly are you doing?" Let's see how good my sensory perception was.

"Sitting here talking to you, wishing you was here. What about you?"

I smiled to myself. "You already know what I'm doing. You asked me to call remember. Shirt on or off?"

"Off."

"Pants on or off?"

"On."

So far so good. I remembered the scene at the airport. "Did you enjoy being frisked?" I knew he wasn't happy about that one.

"There's only one woman I want frisking me," he offered.

"Hey, you'd better tell her hands off. You're mine." I really hadn't meant to say that out loud. I swallowed hard. It was too early in the relationship to get all possessive.

"That works both ways, Babe."

I was never very good at phone conversation and neither is Ranger, so we ended the conversation shortly thereafter. I snuggled down into the king size bed with its expensive Egyptian cotton sheets and inhaled the scent of Ranger left on the sheets. I don't think I'll ever get used to the feelings just a scent inspired. I was lying there thinking very lusty thoughts when my cell phone rang again. I didn't both looking at the screen, assuming it was Ranger calling back.

"Yo, did you forget something?"

"No, but I do need to talk to you," Joe Morelli replied. "I'm in the garage of the building. Can you get me up to Ranger's apartment."

Whoa, I wasn't expecting this. "Sure, I will meet you downstairs in a few." Now what was up with Joe? I never expected him to show up here of all places. I hurriedly dressed, leaving Ranger's shirt on (no bra underneath) and went down to the garage.

Joe was standing next to his bike, a Ducati like the one Ranger got for me. He looked tired, a day's growth of beard making him also look a bit dangerous.

"Joe, is everything all right?" If he was here now, something was terribly wrong.

"Cupcake, I need your help."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Joe needed my help. I seriously doubted it.

"Joe, Ranger is out of town," I explained, knowing darn well that he really wasn't looking for any help from me.

"I know, I talked to one of his men already. I had a feeling that you would be here. You're living here now, aren't you."

There was no accusation in his voice, so I didn't see the harm in admitting my living arrangements. "Yes, I live here, but I'm sure you didn't come here to discuss my living arrangements. What's wrong, Joe? I've never seen you like this before."

"Can we go upstairs, or do we have to stay out here in the garage? You don't look like you're dressed to stay out here too long." Joe was staring at my shirt. I could feel his eyes gazing at my breasts and willed my nipples to stay still.

"Oh, sorry, of course we can go upstairs. Come on." I led the way to the elevator and we traveled in silence to the seventh floor. I turned on all the lights again and led the way to the living room.

"Nice place," Joe offered. "Ranger has good taste… in furniture."

I smiled a Joe. I think he was trying for some sort of innuendo or joke, but he didn't try hard enough.

"Okay, Joe, what's going on?"

Morelli took a seat opposite me. "Terry Gilman is missing. I was hoping that you and your Rangeman buddies would help me find her."

"Jesus, you need Ranger for that, not me." I couldn't believe what he was asking. Naturally, however, my curiosity got the better of me. "Why don't tell me what happened and I will see if I think I can help in anyway."

Joe proceeded to explain that he and Terry were working a case involving organized crime. Terry was probably (because who can read that woman's mind, I thought) going to turn state's witness against one of the high level players… no one in her family, of course. They were doing a stakeout, pretending to be a married couple on holiday in Atlantic City, when Terry suddenly disappeared.

"You're bound to have the cops looking for her. What do they say?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone's in on this, because, shit Stephanie, I was responsible for her," Joe stated as he combed his hand impatiently through his dark hair. Funny, but that move no longer had the same effect on me as it once did.

I sort of understood where he was coming from. Recently, my father was kidnapped and Ranger had wanted me to stand on the sidelines until called. I couldn't do it, wouldn't do it. That's probably what Joe was feeling. Of course, I left unspoken the question on my mind regarding his real relationship with Terry.

"All right, Morelli, let me talk to Tank tomorrow. I may have to call Ranger as well."

Joe smiled, but it seemed sad somehow. "Thanks, Stephanie. I would appreciate anything you guys could do." He headed for the elevator.

I followed Joe, feeling awkward at best. It wasn't until he turned around and looked me straight in the eyes that I began to feel nervous inside.

"Is he treating you right?"

"Yes."

"He'd better or I'll kick his ass."

"You won't have to, I will. I'm getting to be a better shot as well." I smiled at Joe and reached up to kiss his whiskered cheek. "You're always welcome to stop by, you know."

"Thanks, Cupcake."

The next morning I was on a mission to find Tank. I finally tracked him down in the gym and explained the situation.

"So, what do you think?" I prompted. "Can we help find her?"

"I don't know, Bomber, that really should be Ranger's call. You're talking about a lot of manpower and other resources that really add up fast." Tank looked off into space. "Besides, I don't know that Ranger's going to want you and Morelli working too close together."

Actually, I had thought of that already. In his own way, Rangermight be more the jealous type than Morelli, but I couldn't believe that he wouldn't help out Joe in his time of need. I guess the next step would be to talk to Ranger.

I was working at the computerwhen Tank told me to expect a call from Ranger on my cell. Considering what I wanted to say, I thought it best to take the call in the conference room, away from the prying ears of the control center office.

I was seated at the big conference table, cell phone in hand when the call came.

"Ranger," I blurted out. "How are you?"

"Yo, Babe. Miss me?"

"You know I do, but I'm sure that's not all you want to hear from me right now. You talked to Tank right?"

"Yeah, and Morelli had better be on the level." His voice was a bit menacing.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, so I chose to ignore the comment. "Ric, you should have seen him. He was really upset." I knew the use of his first name would not go unnoticed.

"What do you want me to do, Babe?" His voice was noticeably softer.

"I owe Joe this much. I want to help."

Ranger sighed audibly. "Done. Oh, and Babe… next time wear a bra."

Geez, there were cameras everywhere!


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks for the encouragement. I will try to update as quickly as possible. Oh, when will 12 be out? Janet... here's to your fine work! **

**Chapter Four**

It had been an impossibly long day. I did whatever I could on the computer to help Tank and the guys with the Gilman search. Tank actually acted concerned regarding my involvement; worried I suppose that I might end up with Morelli again. I couldn't say anything to reassure him until I had that same conversation with Ranger. I sensed that he was hesitant to help Joe, not because of the mob connections, but because of Joe and I, our history. I guess I understood that. I had reservations about Joe and Terry during our relationship. Damn, I was having reservations right now about Ranger and his wife.

Ranger explained that he wanted to talk to his daughter, Elena, alone and that in the summer he would bring her to visit or we would go to Florida. Part of me understood, but another more selfish part was railing at the fact he left me behind. I was willing to bet that his ex-wife was a real knockout, and she had a hold over Ranger I didn't, namely Elena. I was trying to learn more and more about the secretive Ranger through his sisters, some of whom still lived in New Jersey. The more I learned, the more I wanted to know. Celia had been a godsend when she called the second week I was living in the apartment (was that only 3 weeks ago?). She offered to fill me in on anything not otherwise classified. Ranger caught wind of this idea and quickly put a stop to it. He explained that anything about him I wanted to know, I simply had to ask.

The problem with open access to your mentor turned lover when his public personae was something like Batman, was that you could be afraid to ask questions. I was afraid. Funny, but I could share the shower with him, share my bed with him, and yes, even share a cake with him (although that was pushing my limits), but I couldn't freely share my feelings. I had a suspicion that the reason I couldn't was that he couldn't respond in kind. We had only been a couple for what… five weeks now. In that time, I felt like I understood him more than I did before, but I'm not so sure I really know him any better. I certainly don't know him the way I knew Joe Morelli and that bothered me.

My cell phone rang in the elevator on the way to the apartment. It was Ranger.

"Hi," I tried to make my voice sound light and sexy. I don't think it came out that way.

"Babe, you sound tired."

Yeah well, he sounded wonderful. I started to talk without really thinking of the consequences of what I was saying. "I was just thinking about how I really don't know you that well. I know the Ranger that helped with the bounty hunter business and the Ranger that operates and controls Rangeman, but what happened to Ranger, the early years?"

I could hear him laugh softly. "I never know what you are going to say when I call, but I certainly didn't expect this. Ok, what inspired these recent deep thoughts?"

"Hell if I know," I quipped. "I guess maybe I just think too much."

"About what?"

"About how you are now spending time with your ex-wife. I have no clue as to how beautiful she is, but I do know you owe her for giving you Elena."

"Showing your jealous side, huh? Well, its obvious that I haven't done a very good job of making sure you understand that you are the only woman in my life. I mean it, Babe. I'm not interested in anyone else. It's been you and only you for years."

"Even though the Morelli trials?" I felt my heart softening and instantly wished I could see his face as he revealed these secrets.

"Yeah, especially during those trials. It nearly killed me to send you back to him, but I thought you really loved him. Sometimes, I think you still do."

"Ric, please don't say that. We had an agreement where Joe was concerned. You told me that you believed me when I told you that it was over. I swear, Ric, it's over." I took a deep breath. "That doesn't mean that I can't have Joe as a friend. It just means that we have to find a way to get used to that type of relationship."

Ranger was quiet for a time. Finally he said, "Babe, I do love you."

"I love you too, Ranger." Shoot, I meant to say Ric.

Ranger promised to call again as soon as he could to catch up on the progress or lack thereof in the Terry Gilman search. He also wanted to fill me in on his visit with Elena, which apparently didn't last as long as he would have liked. I figured he would call something during the night, probably because neither of us could sleep. Who knows, maybe I would call him.

I ate the wonderful meal that Ella left for me. She surprised me with a pineapple upside down cake, which made me instantly realize that I had forgotten to call my mother. I hastily made the call.

"Mom," I began when I realized my mother was the one that answered. "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you about dinner."

"Stephanie, so nice of you to call." My mother was laying the guilt on really thick.

"I know, Mom, I'm a horrible daughter. It's just that Ranger had to go out-of-town and I was putting in more hours than usual at the office. I'm sorry I missed dinner, but when Ranger gets back, we'll both come."

My mother had mixed feelings about this new relationship Ranger and I had. Dad thought it was a good plan, while Grandma Mazur thought that Ranger was a 'pip' with an excellent package.

"How's Dad?" I asked.

"Your father's fine. He went back to driving the cab part time. I suppose he's over his kidnapping incident, but God knows when I will be."

My mother was more distressed that I realized when my father disappeared. Granted, I knew that she was upset, don't get me wrong here, I just didn't know how well she concealed from us the depth of her anguish.

"Mom, that was an isolated incident. You know that. Dad will be fine with the cab. Believe it or not, since I've been with Ranger, I've had very few attempts on my life." I tried to joke, but Mom could see through that.

"Stephanie, what is so wrong with being a wife and mother? Even with Ranger to protect you, you can still get into trouble because of the type of work you do. I just want to know that you will be safe. I never want to go through again what we went through with your father."

I thought my mother was nearly in tears. "Mom, I promise I will be careful. Believe me, Ranger wouldn't let anything happen to me." Okay, so maybe he didn't prevent all those car bombings, but that was only because I wouldn't let him.

We ended our conversation after a few more pleasant subjects were discussed. I felt emotionally drained, as I usually did after a conversation with my mother. I had promised to take my grandmother to Louis Wells's funeral tomorrow night. Oh, excitement. See what happens when you get the most popular undertaker in Trenton arrested, you pay dearly.

I climbed into the big, comfy bed and forgot all about calling Ranger. It wasn't that I didn't want to, because I did. I was just too tired. I must have been asleep several hours when a noise startled me awake. Instantly, a warm arm held me down across my waist. Sometime during the night, Ranger had come home.

"Umm," I sighed and snuggled up closer. "When did you get home? I thought I wouldn't see you until the weekend." I know I was mumbling.

Ranger held me close, his face buried into my hair. Finally, he spoke up. "I missed you like crazy. I'm going to have to rethink this traveling business. If you can't go with me, maybe I just won't go."

"That's nice," I sighed, totally content to lie in his arms and fall back to sleep.

"Babe," Ranger whispered, "I noticed the cake. Was that some sort of way to replace your need for me?"

Now that got my attention. He was referring to the jelly donut analogy I had used on him before. "Ric, nothing can replace my need for you."

"Oh yeah, well this would be the perfect time to prove you mean what you say," came his husky reply.

All I can say is what a way to wake up!


	5. Chapter Five

A**/N: HP4ever2000: _See One for the Money, Chapter Two. It clearly says that Ranger's full name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. That information is repeated again on the first page of Chapter 1 in the second book, and so on and so on. I am pleased that you like the story! _**

**_Sorry for the short chapter. I'm deciding how to build up to the big scenes!_**

**ChapterFive**

My natural inclination after an early morning roll in the sack was to fall back to sleep, but Ranger would not hear of it. Like Morelli, he was energized by the sex act and was ready to start his day. I heard him leave the bathroom, get dressed and pad into the kitchen in his socks. Within minutes, I smelled coffee.

Ranger did not normally drink coffee, but he frequently made it for me in the mornings. He usually started his day with some sort of fruit smoothie. Forsaking the shower for now, I joined him in the kitchen, after donning a pair of sleep pants and a tee shirt (from his drawer, actually). He smiled when I walked into the kitchen. I knew he liked it when I wore his shirts, but they were awfully big on me. I leaned into him for the kiss I got every morning. I had to admit that when he was in Florida, despite the fact that it wasn't really that a long a trip, I really missed this morning routine. Can something that has just been happening for a few weeks be called a routine?

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you back so soon?" I asked, not leaving the warmth of his arms, despite the temptation of the fresh brewed coffee.

I felt the smile before I actually saw it. "I was hoping you missed me," he began. "I'm back early because Elena's mother had to take a trip and wanted to take Elena with her. I only got to talk to her for a couple of hours. She is excited about our relationship and can't wait to meet you. Of course, she was upset I didn't bring you along."

I smiled knowingly. Elena wanted to check me out. I wanted to learn more about her as well, but I really wanted to know about her mom.

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't get to spend much time with her, but I am glad you're back. I've kind of gotten used to having you around." I felt his arms tighten around me before he moved away to finish making his breakfast.

"Any word on the Gilman case?" Ranger was running the blending.

I waited until he was finished. "Joe hasn't heard anything new. I didn't find anything helpful in the computer searches I ran, but was hoping that Tank had more luck on the street."

"Yeah, he usually does, if anyone is talking. Grizzoli's made a few enemies. Can't rule out the possibility that Terry was nabbed to get back at him."

I frowned. There were things that still didn't add up. "Joe says that they were working together on a case. You think maybe she turned against her family." I chewed my bottom lip, thinking and thinking.

Ranger smiled at me. "Nothing that dramatic, I'm sure." He leaned over to kiss me.

"Finish you breakfast and we'll get to work."

We made our way to the control center and went our separate ways. I can't say that I was used to sleeping with the boss, but it was definitely getting easier to deal with. I sat down at the computer and pulled out the first stack of files that contained searches. Most of my job was locating information on the Internet or in databases pertaining to specific people under investigation. The security part of Rangeman was actually big business, bigger than I ever imagined. I was surprised to hear some of our client names as well.

I must have spent a couple of hours at the computer before I felt Ranger's approach. A hand went to the back of my neck.

"Hey, Babe, want to join me upstairs at lunch," he whispered in my ear.

Now there was a tempting offer. "If I do," I whispered back, "I might be late coming back to work. How would that look to the guys?"

"I know the boss. He'll let it slide," he teased.

Yeah, he would, but I would be joked for weeks. "Seriously, Ric, I don't think we should. Now if you want to take me to lunch, I'll be happy to go, but you can't have me for lunch." Wasn't I clever!

Ranger grinned at that. Nothing like throwing down the gauntlet with this guy.

"Oh, I don't know, Babe. I bet I can have you whenever and wherever I want."

I swear that sounded like a challenge. "Back off Batman. I don't think you should be taking me for granted so soon in the relationship." Okay, so my protest was cut off by a mind-blowing kiss. Damn, he might be right on this one. I was left feeling like I would do whatever he wanted.

"Lunch. See you at noon. Pino's okay?" He was so smug.

"Yeah," was all I could muster.

Lunch at Pinos always meant you encountered what looked like half the Trenton police force. I thought Ranger probably already had considered that and wanted to talk to Joe anyway.

Sure enough, Joe was seated toward the rear, apparently alone. Ranger led me over to his booth.

"Morelli," Ranger offered by way of greeting.

"Manoso," was Joe's flip reply and then he saw me. "Hi Steph. How are you?"

"Good Joe. What about you?"

He looked tired, maybe more so than the other day. "I'm hanging in there. Still really worried about Terry." He turned to Ranger. "Have you found out anything?"

Ranger sat back against the booth and put his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, some interesting rumors have hit the streets. Word is that this disappearance was staged. Any thoughts about that?"

Joe seemed genuinely surprised. "What the hell are you talking about? Staged by whom? How?"

Ranger watched Joe's reaction. "My guess is someone who wants to set you up."

I was honestly surprised by this statement. Set Joe up for what?

"Why, I don't know," Ranger replied. I must have been thinking out loud again.

"Listen Ranger, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I do want some answers!" Joe demanded, his lack of patience particularly acute right now.

"That's the nature of the business Morelli, finding answers. Stephanie wants me to help you, so I'm going to do it. Make no mistake about it. I'm only doing this because she's asked me to, not for you, not for Terry. Understand?"

"Yeah, I got Manoso. No love lost here, right?"

Ranger glared at Joe. "Right."

Joe left the booth and I moved to the other side to face Ranger. "What the hell just happened? Why did you act like that?"

Ranger leaned back against the booth and stretched. "He knows more than he's letting on."

"What makes you say that?" I thought I knew Joe better than anyone and I was taking his concern seriously.

"It's a hunch, but I think he's in on this Babe. I want you to stay back and not get any more involved than you are already. Tank's running the show on this one. Let him do his job."

What is it with the men in my life? Can't they go month without telling me what to do?

"Are you asking me to stay out of it as an employee or a girlfriend?" He had to know I wasn't happy about this.

"Both."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Jesus, Ranger, what exactly do you think is going on here? Stop being cryptic with me. I don't want to be shut out of the investigation!" My anger was rising.

"Yo, Babe, calm down," Ranger replied in a firm, but soothing voice. "I'm not shutting you out. I'm baiting Morelli to see if he knows more than he's telling."

"So your attitude with him doesn't have anything to do with our past?" I wasn't sure if I wanted Ranger jealous or not. Okay, maybe a part of me liked the idea that he could be jealous, but not if it meant that he would keep me from seeing Joe. "I'm not going to stop being Joe's friend. We've been down that road."

"Sure, Babe, I know. Maybe I am playing with Morelli a little, but it's not like he doesn't have some payback coming."

The waitress interrupted and we placed our order. Ranger waited until after she was out of earshot. "Why didn't you want to come upstairs with me? I certainly liked the idea."

Change the subject, huh? "It's not that I didn't want to go, but an hour simply wouldn't have given me enough time to do everything I have in mind." I knew that would peak his curiosity.

"Oh really? Care to elaborate?" Ranger was leaning forward, obviously hoping to hear the more intimate details.

"So," I began, leaning in as well. "What exactly did Tank learn from the street?"

Ranger grinned. "Actually, not much. No one has seen or heard from Terry since her disappearance."

We finished lunch and returned to Rangeman about an hour later than allowed by company policy, at least for us office workers. Of course, I knew the boss wouldn't dock me, but I was going to get ribbed by the rest of the gang.

"Oh yeah, Stephanie, you have target practice at 3:00 pm. Don't be late," Ranger called out after me.

Now that he wouldn't forget, I thought as I turned to the computer searches that mysteriously found their way into my empty box while I was out. Oh well, it's a job and I'm not usually getting shot at, so I can't complain too much. I was down two files when my cell phone rang.

"Stephanie," my mother began. "I was hoping you could come to dinner tonight. I'm having a problem with your sister and need your help."

Now the last thing I wanted was to get involved with my sister's problems, but she was family.

"What kind of problem?" I tried to sound interested.

"She's talking about leaving Albert. I need you to talk some sense into her. I mean after all what man is going to want a woman with three girls by two different men? Honestly, where does she get these things? You, I could expect this from, but not Valerie."

My mother was on a roll. "Mom, that's not exactly wining me over to your side."

"Oh, Stephanie, you know what I mean. You've always been the one to take chances and do the unthinkable, not Valerie. She's not cut out for that kind of life."

"Mom did you ever think maybe she really didn't want Albert. He was convenient that's all?" Naturally, I didn't really want to think of my sister using someone, especially someone like the doughboy himself, but desperate times create desperate responses. I couldn't exactly see the attraction, but Valerie must have seen something in Albert.

"Just come and talk to her," my mother pleaded.

"Okay, but Ranger has to come as well. He can talk to Dad while you and I gang up on… I mean talk to Valerie."

"Of course, your boyfriend is always welcome."

I hung up with my mother and was wondering how to break the dinner plans to Ranger, when he walked up to my cubicle.

"Hey," I smiled up at him. "How about going with me to my parents for dinner?"

I thought I saw a grimace. "Okay, Babe, but payback is due and it's definitely going to take more than an hour." He dropped more files in my box.

I could live with his type of payback. Actually, I could get used to it and start setting myself up to receive more and more. He'd figured it out though and change the stakes.

It was about 5:30 when Ranger stopped by to remind me to go upstairs and change for dinner. He didn't miss the fact that I was still researching Terry Gilman. I was searching for anything on the Grizzoli family and past events in Trenton. It appeared that there was quite a bit in the news about the family, but I couldn't see how it pertained to the disappearance.

I rushed upstairs and changed out of the black clothes that were my work staple. I donned jeans and a sweater, checked my makeup and rushed out to the living room to find Ranger waiting. He had already changed into his own jeans and sweater and looked much better in his than I did in mine. I let him lead the way to the elevator, admiring the view as we went.

"You're checking me out, aren't you?" His eyebrow raised in a questioning gesture when we boarded the elevator. "No problem, Babe. I do the same thing to you."

"All I can say is 'nice ass Manoso'."

"Same to you Babe!" He kissed my forehead.

We took the Porsche to my parents' house. My father had gotten used to the fact that Ranger didn't drive a Buick. I think he might have even accepted it. Dad was showing more interest in Ranger than he ever did in Joe. It could have something to do with the fact that Ranger found Dad when a stalker kidnapped him; I wasn't sure. I just knew that Ranger and Dad connected and that made me happy.

I joined Valerie and Mom in the kitchen. Valerie was alone, leading me to believe that the girls were with Albert.

"Hey Val, how's it going?" It was tough to be that upbeat all the time. I don't kow how my sister used to do it.

"Hey Stephanie. I guess Mom had you come over to talk to me, right?" Valerie sounded depressed.

"Yeah, I guess she thought you might need someone to talk to and you know you can talk to us, right?"

At that moment, Ranger came into the kitchen to greet my mother. They exchanged the usual pleasantries before Ranger left the room, giving me a heated glance on his way out.

"Why can't I find someone like him?" Valerie nearly cried.

What could I say? I was wondering the same thing. "There is no one else like him, Val. Ranger is one of a kind."

"God, he's incredibly sexy, strong and protective of you. How did you get so lucky?" Valerie was starting to sound whiney.

I was getting a little annoyed. How come everyone forgets all the crap I went through to get to this point? Would my own sister begrudge me a little happiness?

Mom quickly interrupted. "Valerie, you know that Stephanie hasn't had the best luck with relationships. Her marriage was a disaster; she and Joe were constantly parting ways. Who knows what will happen with this new one."

I think my mother was trying to make Valerie feel better and didn't exactly mean it the way it sounded, but I was getting pretty irritated.

"Now wait a minute, Mom. I am not a walking disaster in the relationship department. Okay, so my marriage was a sham, but my relationship with Joe was not just a one-night stand. You were constantly trying to get us to get married, so you must have approved. As far as Ranger is concerned, you will not make any hasty judgments, got it! I don't expect either of you to understand, but I really love the guy and am trying not to run him off." I think I was yelling by this time.

"Stephanie Plum, calm yourself down," my mother demanded. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I was merely pointing out to your sister that your life hasn't been a bed of roses either. If you have found happiness with Ranger, then I couldn't think of anyone who deserves it more. Naturally, we were hoping you would find a nice Italian man, but no one is perfect, sweetheart."

That translates to 'you found a nice Italian man and blew it', I thought.

Valerie spoke up. "Oh, Stephanie, you're so lucky. You take care of yourself and lead such an exciting life." Valerie reached across the table for my hand.

"Val, I sit at a computer screen for most of the day. Ranger forces me to exercise; otherwise I would have gained twenty pounds by now."

Valerie smiled. "Yes, but just look at the type of exercise you get with Ranger. Now that must really be something."

My sister had a point. I was enjoying some of the 'exercise' I got with Ranger.

Dinner was rather sedate compared to some we had. Grandma Mazur only hit on Ranger twice. He managed to eat the entire meal, including a small piece of cake for dessert. Dad actually contributed to some of the conversation, while Valerie couldn't keep her eyes off Ranger.

As we left for the evening, Ranger pulled me aside and asked about Valerie.

"She's going through a rough patch with Albert. It seems she wants him to be more like you," I explained.

Ranger smiled. "Babe, there's a law against anyone else being like me."

I wouldn't doubt it, I thought. Ranger was special, one of a kind. He needed to stay that way.

"Let's go home," I said as we headed to the car. "I think it's payback time."

"Babe," he replied with a knowing smile.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

It's kind of funny, but now that I have Ranger all to myself, I find that I have a lot of questions. Sure, his sisters are pretty forthcoming, but there are still things that I knew I would have to find out from him alone. I wasn't sure he would appreciate my asking the questions. I never had any of these concerns with Morelli. We are a lot alike, Joe and I, which made it even harder to really live together. Ric and I aren't really alike at all. At times, I swear we are polar opposites. Yet, there were those moments when I just know, instinctively almost, that he's the one for me.

Last night's bedroom gymnastics aside, Ric felt closer to me than he had in the entire time we lived together. Knowing that I'm not exactly domestic, he offered to hire a decorator if I wasn't happy with the apartment décor (like it really mattered to me). I'm a shop at Macy's shopping, donut-eating, card-carrying Burg girl. There's only so much I know about décor to begin with. Still, the fact that he even thought to include me in his life like that was really touching.

I woke up to a warm arm around my waist and an even warmer chest snuggled up against my back. I knew only too well what would happen if I moved, but nature called and I knew well enough to listen.

"Babe?" His voice was husky with sleep.

"Just off to the bathroom," I offered while removing the arm around my waist. "Go back to sleep."

Of course, he wouldn't. He reached over to check the time. Shit, it was 6:00 am. He was usually getting ready to run at this time. I preferred to fake being asleep as he got ready. We had come to an uneasy truce regarding the whole running scene. I would go with him if I happened to be awake; otherwise, he would let me sleep. I did have to promise to work out in the gym, however, to compensate for my lack of exercise in the early morning hours. I guess the man didn't realize what a cardio-vascular workout sex with him could be!

I left the bathroom only to run right into Ric on his way in to shower.

"Join me." It was more a statement of fact than a request. He knew I was a sucker for that shower. Between the pulsating shower heads, the special Ranger shower gel and the man himself, I didn't stand a chance.

I followed him into the spacious bath, at least it was larger than my old apartment. He had my tee shirt and panties off before I could blink. He hadn't bothered to put any boxers on after last night, so nothing could prevent me from staring at that magnificent body. He was already aroused and it didn't take much effort on his part for me to catch up.

I was panting for breathe. "I thought you were going running?"

He pulled me closer, maneuvering me under the shower spray and began to wash my hair.

"Let's just say that I had other ideas this morning. I also thought that after last night, you might be too sore to run. You really need to be careful, Babe." He was referring to an ill-timed movement last night that landed me flat on the bedroom floor. I was hoping to forget that one.

"You could have tactfully forgotten about that," I mumbled.

I felt, rather than heard, his laugh.

We both left the shower smelling like the gel he favored. For some reason I was reminded of the time that Morelli complained that I also smelled like Ranger. That comment alone proved that guys notice stuff like that. I'm sure the rest of the Rangeman employees noticed that Ric and I tended to both be sporting that wonderful Bvlgari scent. Thankfully, I had yet to teased about it, probably due to the fact that Ranger would pummel whoever made a snide comment.

I had to admit that it was actually fun working with the guys. There was not an ugly one in the bunch. Once I got to know them, and stopped getting them shot at, I became like a sister to the group. I think that Tank and Lester were particularly relieved that Ric and I ended up together. I know that this case with Gilman and Morelli had them a bit on edge. Lester, particularly, was worried that I might slide back to Joe. If Ranger was concerned about that, he sure didn't show it.

"Babe, I have a few searches that I need right away," Ranger said from behind my chair. He handed me several files.

"No problem, boss," I teased. This comment got me a very lecherous smile from Ranger.

"Don't push it, Babe. One wise crack too many and you'll see more than your share of gym time!" Of course, it wasn't just an idle threat. He kissed the top of my head.

Most of the time, I wasn't too aware of what Ranger was doing at the office. There were a few times when he decided that we both should cut out early and head back to his apartment. A perk that came along with the role of girlfriend and one that I was starting to really get into.

"Hey, are you going to be home tonight?" I didn't even look up from the screen. I'm not even sure why I asked. He had been home, oh my god, I called his apartment home, every night except for the trip to Florida.

Ranger picked up on the home comment. "Yeah," he replied with a grin. "I'll be home. I may miss dinner, but I would never miss dessert." He was gone like the wind before I could reply.

I worked on the computer files that he left and basically lost track of time. I was startled when Tank came over and said that I had a visitor. Morelli was waiting to talk to me in the conference room.

"Hey, Joe, how are you?" He looked like shit. He hadn't shaved. The look was actually appealing, but that's as far as I was willing to admit.

"Cupcake, how it going?" He sounded tired.

"I haven't heard anything more about Terry. Did the department find anything?"

Joe took a seat at the conference table. He ran his hands through his hair, which could use a trim or maybe it just looked like it could. You could never tell with Joe.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. They found Terry."

When Joe didn't offer anything more, I knew it wasn't good news.

"What happened?" Boy, I wish Ranger was here right now. I wondered if he or Tank already knew.

"She was found floating in a swimming pool. It wasn't where she was killed, so someone wanted her to be found. Christ, Stephanie, I feel so responsible. I talked her into helping me. What if one of her mob family connections did this?"

I really didn't feel anything for Terry. She was in a nasty business and people who had crossed her family had ended up floating all the time. I honestly didn't think she would be found alive, but the look on Joe's face made me realize that she meant something more to him than just a case.

"What's really the issue, Joe? Were you in love with her?" I didn't want to sound accusatory, but I really did want the truth.

"Hell, Stephanie, I don't know. Before you and I were a couple, Terry was a part of the my life. We hooked up once you left, but it wasn't quite the same. I guess in cop in me had a problem sleeping with the enemy." He stood up and started pacing. "I didn't want to see her killed. Then the fact that I'm probably next in line."

I hadn't thought of that, but Grizzolli would want revenge. That's the name of the game with the "family" lifestyle. I didn't know what to say to Joe, so I just went to him and gave him a hug. Unfortunately, that's exactly what Ranger saw when he walked into the conference room.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something," he deadpanned.

**_AN: Sorry for delay. Computer & work problems. Let's face it... real life can definitely interfer with the Plum universe_**.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

I noticed the look on Ranger's face before he managed to effectively hide his feelings.

"Ric, did you hear about Terry Gilman?" I asked leaving Morelli and moving closer to Ranger.

I felt his hand go to the back of my neck, but noticed that his eyes never left Morelli. "Yeah, I heard. What are you doing, Morelli?"

Joe's cop face was in place. "Since I was the one to ask for your help, I figured I should be the one to tell you the search is over." Joe looked over at me. I couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking at this moment. For some reason, I reached for Ranger, bringing my arm around his waist. I felt his hand move down my back and settle around my hip.

"What do you think happened?" Ranger asked him, an edge in his voice.

Morelli picked up on the implication of the tone of voice. "Shit, Ranger, I don't know. The way I see it now, I'm probably a target as well. If you think that I had anything to do with Terry's murder, you're just flat out wrong. She was helping me with a case, pure and simple. I needed her testimony once the sting operation was over."

I felt that Joe was telling the truth, but could tell by Ranger's body language that he was buying the story. I made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

Joe moved toward the door, but Ranger had effectively blocked the exit. "I'm leaving Manoso, unless you have other ideas," Joe's tone was now equally as menacing as Ranger's had been.

"No problem, Morelli. I'll see you out. Babe, wait here."

I started to argue but thought better of it. "See you later, Joe," I offered but I made no move toward the door.

"Later, Cupcake."

When Ranger returned, it was obviously that he and Joe had exchanged words, but there was no evidence of fighting.

"What happened?" I asked him. His eyes were shadowed as if he was trying to hide his feelings.

"Morelli and I talked. I laid down some ground rules regarding his visits to this office."

"What's that supposed to mean? Nothing happened between Joe & me and you know it." I tried now to raise my voice, but I didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Let's just say I didn't appreciate seeing you two hugging in my conference room."

Oh no, he didn't say that did he? "Jesus, Ranger, he just found out that Terry was killed.A hug between friends is not out-of-line in that circumstance. I had hoped you trusted me more than that."

Now I was angry. I moved to the leave but Ranger's rock hard body blocked the exit.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I do trust you, but I don't trust Morelli."

"Yeah, well just because you had a habit of trespassing on his territory, doesn't mean that he will do the same. Let's face it, Ranger, you're jealous and you have no right to be." Funny, but I thought I would enjoy making Ranger jealous, but the reality of it wasn't satisfying at all, it was irritating.

"I'm going upstairs. It's after work now, isn't it?" I didn't wear a watch.

Ranger nodded and didn't say anything else as I left the conference room and took the elevator to his apartment. I realized that right now I wanted to put some distance between us as this was probably our first argument. I wasn't really sure how to handle an argument with Ranger. With Joe, it was easy: I ran back to my apartment. I didn't have the apartment any longer and even if I did, I don't think that I would want to run away from Ranger. I sat on the couch thinking of how to handle disagreement maturely, something that I hadn't had a lot of practice with. That's where I was when Ranger came home.

I silently watched as he sorted through the day's mail. He went into the bedroom, removing his gun and other armaments as he went along. He wasn't gone long. He returned to the living room, clothes changed, and took a seat across from me.

"Babe," he began. "I suppose you want to talk about what just happened?"

I looked at him, focusing on the eyes. God, he has gorgeous eyes. "I don't know that there's really anything to talk about," I replied.

"Are you mad at me?" His voice was a bit tense.

"Not really," and I honestly wasn't mad. Maybe I was a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I've waited a long time for us to work out and it hurt to see you even talking to Morelli that close, let alone hugging him."

"Ric, I know it's going to take some time, but I need to know that you feel you can trust me. I need to know you believe that I want a relationship with you, not Joe. I don't want to live together if you are going to wonder whether or not I'm sleeping with someone else."

"Steph, I never accused you of sleeping with someone else. I don't know why I overreacted with Morelli, I just did. Can you forgive me? Will you forgive me?"

I saw the emotions play across his face and had to smile. Batman was insecure.

"You know, Ric, I think you might be able to make it up to me, but not right now. I have to take Grandma Mazur to a viewing."

Ranger smiled. "Please don't tell me that the way to make it up to you is to go with your grandmother. Babe, that's cruel and unusual punishment."

"Nah," I answered. "I have more entertaining ways of making you pay, big guy. Right now I have to go get ready, but later I can fill you in on all the details."

"Sounds good, Babe. Do you have time for dinner?" Ranger had a few domestic talents, but mostly relied on Ella's cooking to ensure we ate well.

"I'll have eat when I get back. I think this will be a short visit. I heard it was a closed casket and you know how Grandma hates those." I moved to sit on his lap and started to kiss him tenderly.

That tender kiss blossomed into a full blown erotic fantasy and I was nearly late in picking up Grandma.

"Stephanie, you're late!" Grandma shouted from the front door.

I knew I would hear about wearing jeans to the funeral home, but I had barely time to get dressed once Ranger and I had finished "making up". It wasn't much of an argument as mine usually went, but the make up sex was extraordinary.

"Yeah, I know," I replied as I approached the door. "Come on and let's go, I don't have time to stop in and chat." I knew I was tempting the fates with this comment. If my mother heard me, I would never hear the end of it.

"Don't worry," Grandma Mazur offered. "You're mother is on the phone. Valerie is still having relationship trouble. If you ask me, she needs to find the kind of package you have in that Ranger fellow. That dough boy look Albert has just doesn't do anything for your libido, you know?"

"Grandma, Valerie loves Albert. She just has to accept that her new life isn't exactly like her old one. Give her some time." Okay, so I talked a good game, but I didn't see Albert as Valerie's type either. Luckily, it wasn't may decision. Who was I to give relationship advice anyway?

I parked the truck, which I borrowed from Rangeman Enterprises outside the funeral home. There was already a crowd and Grandma was complaining about not getting a good seat. I personally didn't understand the importance of sitting so close to the coffin. It seemed kind of morbid to me, but to the elderly it was a status symbol.

"Grandma, you go find a seat. I'm going to wait out here. It's kind of crowded inside."

"Fine by me, it's going to be a pip of a service, though. Hate to see you miss out." Grandma said as she pushed her way through the crowd.

I wondered around the reception area and eventually found a place to sit and wait out Grandma. I was really anxious to get back to the apartment and enjoy a little moremakeup time with Ranger. I probably had a silly grin on my face, thinking of what I hoped would be the evening's entertainment, when Joe Morelli tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Joe, what are you doing here?" I was surprised to see him.

"I was checking on the arrangements for Terry. Vito asked for my help," he explained. "You here with Grandma Mazur?"

"Yeah, it was my turn to escort her."

"I hope Ranger wasn't too pissed at that scene this afternoon," Joe offered. I doubted he really cared about Ranger's reaction.

"Nah, no problem. What did he say to you when he showed you out?" Joe may not tell me the truth, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Basically, he just wanted me to know that I could still look but I had damn well better not touch. I never knew the guy was that possessive."

I smiled at Joe. I didn't know Ranger was that possessive either. "Yeah, well, he's a man of many mysteries. He knows that I still want to be your friend. We just have to all learn how to deal with that, you know."

Joe returned the smile. "Yeah, I know." He left without another word.

I dropped Grandma at the house, explaining that I was late for another appointment. That wasn't a total lie, as I couldn't wait to meet up with Ranger. I felt like I couldn't even breathe by the time I reached the Rangeman parking garage. I pressed the button for the seventh floor and paced the elevator until the car reached the destination. I used my key to unlock the apartment and called out for Ranger.

"Ric, I'm back," I called out before I was stopped dead in my tracks. Seated next to Ranger on the couch was a beautiful auburn haired woman. Ranger had his arm around her shoulders. I saw him glance back at me.

"Yo, Babe. We have company."


	9. Chapter Nine

**AN: And now to introduce a character of my own creation, Anna Santos. All other characters belong to Janet Evanovich, including Terry Gilman, rest her soul...**

**Chapter Nine**

"Babe, I want you to meet Anna," Ranger offered without either getting up from the couch or removing his arm from around her shoulders.

To her credit, the woman stood up and met me half way. "Hi Stephanie, I'm Anna Thomas-Santos. I've heard a lot about you."

I shook her hand, thinking 'well I haven't heard squat about you'. Ranger must have done that ESP thing again.

"Babe, Anna is Les's step-sister. She's like the little sister to all the guys here." Ranger motioned me down to the couch. I took a seat next to him.

"Yeah," Anna explained. "Can you imagine growing up with these guys as role models. Lester was always up to something. That man can be a real terror when he wants to be, but he was always there for me. I just hope that he'll stand by me this time."

It was then that I noticed it. "Wow," I exclaimed, "you're pregnant."

"Sure looks that way, doesn't it," she replied. "Kind of puts a crimp in my police career."

Ric whispered in my ear, "Anna's a cop in Richmond, Virginia. Lester thought she was crazy, but he really is proud of her."

"I'm kind of hoping that big brother Ric here will run interference for me with Lester." Anna did look a bit worried.

"You know what he'll want to know, Baby girl. Who's he goin' have to kill.?"

I wasn't sure that Ric was kidding on this point. I thought I would just stay quiet and see how the story played out.

"Ric, I told you that the father doesn't know yet. I don't care whether or not he wants to be involved in this kid's life, but he deserves to know first. I'll talk to you about it later."

Ranger got up off the couch. "Babe, can you leave Anna andme alone for a bit. I need to have a brotherly chat."

I was a bit put out that I was being excluded, but figured that Ranger had his reasons.

"Sure, Ric. I'll go down to the gym. Take all the time you need." Heaven knows I need to work off some of the sexual tension that was building up. I hated to admit it, but my heart stopped when I saw him on the couch with Anna. He looked too damn comfortable.

I stayed down in the gym for about fifteen minutes before Ric came to get me.

"Sorry for that Babe. I just had to ask some rather embarrassing questions. I figured Anna would answer more truthfully if we were alone."

"I understand," I lied. I didn't want him to know that I was actually jealous.

"It's okay, Babe. We both have to learn to deal with being jealous. I think we have to accept that our feelings are strong enough, you know. We don't have to worry about the other straying." He put his arm around me and led me to the elevator.

"You're right. I guess I was surprised to find Anna and you on the couch. It wasn't exactly the evening that I planned. She's all right, isn't she?"

Ranger smiled. "Anna's fine. What I want to hear is what type of evening you had planned. It's not that late, you know."

On the way to the apartment, I laid out the details of my planned evening. By the time we tumbled into the apartment, both of us were out of breathe and half our clothes were off. I remembered the camera a little late, but figured what the hell. I would figure out what tape covered that hallway and erase it later.

I was nearly asleep when I thought about Anna again. "Ric, tell me more about Anna."

Ranger shifted next to me. "What do you want to know?"

"You mean besides what you two talked about after I left?" Yes, I was curious.

Ranger laughed. "Babe, you don't disappoint. If you must know, I thought I had an idea who the father of the her baby was. I wanted to ask her in private. She doesn't even want to tell Lester who he is before she finds him and tells him."

"That makes sense, I guess. How did you meet her and why did you call her Baby girl?" I snuggled against his chest, delighting in his warm and strength.

"Lester and I have known each other for a long time. When his father married Anna's mother, Anna was six and Lester was thirteen. Anna followed him around like a puppy. When I entered the picture, Anna started to follow me around as well. She was a sweet kid, but a bit of pain. By the time she was eighteen, she had convinced herself that she was going to marry one of the guys. She didn't like the fact that I was divorced, but she tried to let me down easy."

I could feel Ranger smiling at the memory. "You mean, she didn't want you," I had to laugh as I said it out loud.

"I wouldn't go that far. She made her share of passes while she was growing up, but I think I was more important to her as a brotherly figure. She kind of had a rough childhood and Lester and I tried to make up for some of the lack of attention she suffered from. Lester's dad was crazy about Anna's mom, but their relationship was pretty exclusive. Both Lester and Anna were pretty much outcasts. They hung onto each other."

I tried to imagine how Anna must have felt. She probably figured that she lost her mother when the woman remarried. Fortunately, she didn't seem to hold any grudges against Lester. "What happened to their parents? "

"Lester's dad was killed in a car accident about eight years ago. Anna's mom moved away and left Anna with only Lester's support. She graduated from high school, attended community college and worked for Rangeman part time. She joined the force in Richmond when she heard they were recruiting. She hadn't returned to Miami since then. Lester moved up here from Miami when Anna moved to Richmond."

"That makes sense," I replied, stifling a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Babe. You can ask more questions in the morning."

I didn't need to be told twice. I was asleep almost before he finished the sentence.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

As it turned out, Anna Santos had spent the night in Lester's apartment. He hadn't been home, so he was caught by surprise to find his sister in his apartment or at least that's what Tank said. Ric and I walked into the control room to find the two fighting.

"Ric, you have to be the voice of reason here. It's pretty clear that Lester isn't capable," Anna complained. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

I didn't know whether or not to say anything, but Ranger managed to break them apart anyway.

"Lester, conference room now. Anna, you stay with Stephanie." No one argued with Ranger when he exerted his authority.

We weren't exactly eavesdropping, because the yelling carried outside the conference room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing yelling at your sister?" Ranger's angry voice, obviously.

"Man, look at her. She won't tell me who did this to her. I'm telling you, someone's gotta pay."

That would be Lester.

"She's grown, Les. You can't go fighting all her battles. Let her deal with the father. You start acting like the big brother." Ranger again.

"God, I thought we raised her better..."

Anna heard this and headed for the conference room. She burst into the room yelling, "What do yo mean 'you raised me better'? You act like I committed some damn crime. Well, big brother, like it or not, I'm having a baby. Better than that, I want this kid. You'd just better get used to it, because both of you are expected to act like the primo uncles. Got it!"

Anna stomped out of the room, leaving a stunned Ranger, Les and me standing there.

I sighed. "Well, that could have gone better."

"Yeah, Babe, it could have."

Lester just banged his fist on the table. "She's all I have, Ranger. I just wanted more for her, you know. What's she going to do now with the police work? How's she going to support herself and the kid?"

Ranger sat down next to Lester. "Listen, she probably has the same questions running through her head right now. We didn't make it any easier for her. Think maybe you should go find her and try to make things right. Let her know that we're all behind her, no matter what."

Lester frowned. "Man, I don't want to face her alone right now. She'll eat me alive."

That brought a smile to both our faces. Ranger answered, "Yeah, she probably would. How about we both find her?"

The men left to find Anna and I took my place in front of the computer. I was curious about the woman and made a mental note to learn more. Watching Ric with Lester just now was interesting. I had never seen him like that with his employees. It's obvious that there was more between Lester and Ric than an employee relationship and certainly more between Ric and Anna than casual friends. I tried to reconcile Ranger's explanation of Anna's upbringing to what happened today. Lester had obviously assumed the fatherly role in her life and as such had only wanted the best for his sister. He was disappointed that she ended up pregnant, just as any father would be in the same situation. He reacted before thinking, just as my mother would have done. In the end, though, I knew that both Lester and Ranger would stand by Anna's decisions, whatever they may be.

Later that morning, I felt Ranger's presence behind me. This time, I turned around to find him staring. "How's Anna and Lester?" The question seemed to distract him.

"They'll be fine eventually. Les needs time to adjust to the idea of becoming an uncle," Ranger explained. "I'm worried about Anna, though. She's out there now trying to find the father. Who knows how he's going to take this."

I looked at Ranger. That explained the staring without saying anything. Ranger was worried. This was a new experience in our relationship. In the past, I didn't really know when Ranger was worried because it was probably about me anyway and he was careful to hide those feelings. Now, he wasn't hiding his feelings and I was getting better at interpreting them anyway.

"You said that you thought you knew who the father was. Do you?"

Ranger looked at me for a moment without responding. Finally, he answered. "Yeah, I do. She admitted that I was right last night. I promised not to say anything until she talked to him."

I considered that and changed my line of questioning a bit. "Did you use the ESP thing?"

Ranger grinned. "No, that only works with you, Babe."

The rest of the day was rather quiet. I hadn't seen Lester or Anna any more that day. Ranger had meetings scheduled that took him out of the office for most of the day. I ate a quiet lunch and having finished all the files, decided to check up on Lula.

When I pulled up to Vinnie's office, I was surprised to find Ranger's truck parked outside. I went inside to see Lula and Connie. Ranger was no where in sight.

"Yo, girl, what's you been up to?" Lula yelled from her post next to the file cabinet. "Connie and I were just talking about you."

"Oh yeah, what about exactly?" I couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside Vinnie's office with Ranger.

"Well, Batman came in here and he sure seems to be irritated with someone. Connie here figured you must have had a fight. I mean, no one ever gets Batman pissed, you know."

So Ranger appeared mad. Interesting, I thought. "I don't think it's my fault. I was at work, doing my job. Just thought I would check in to see if you needed any help with your FTA files. Need someone to ride shotgun?"

Lula was shaking her dyed blond dreds. "Girl, this place has been dead. I haven't had a decent file all week. Connie just gave Ranger two new ones, but nothing's come in on the small stuff. This bounty hunter shit has its good times and its bad, you know."

Don't I remember, I thought. It was actually nice having a decent paycheck and not having to worry about paying the rent. Almost as if on cue, Ranger exited Vinnie's office. He came to me, placing his hand on the back of my neck and guided me out the door. "I need to talk to you," he stated flatly.

I followed his lead and stood by the truck waiting for more information. I was rewarded for my patience with a toe-curling kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day long," Ranger explained, his breathing a little labored.

"Yeah, well so have I. What have you been up to?" I asked.

"Isn't that my line usually," Ranger teased. "I just wanted to let you know that I might be late coming home tonight. I got a call from Anna. She needs to talk to me without Lester around. I told her I'd meet her tonight."

"Sure, no problem. Is everything okay with her?" Talk about being kept in the dark, I was starting to feel like a mushroom.

"Yeah, she's fine, but things are getting complicated. I should be able to explain everything to you tonight." He leaned in for another kiss. "Love you, Babe."

As Ranger's truck pulled out of the lot, I went back inside to talk to Lula and Connie.

"So, trouble in paradise?" Connie teased.

"Did that look like trouble?" I knew they witnessed the kissing.

"No way," Lula added, "that was more like sex in public."

I had to smile. "That was nothing. You should see when we're really trying."

That did it, both women started to fan themselves. "That man is the shit," Lula sighed.

I spent another half hour catching up with the girls. Vinnie was pretty quiet in his office, leaving me to wonder exactly what he was doing. I was better off not knowing for sure. The lack of FTAs meant that I would most likely venture back to the computer and see if any new files had arrived there. If I was really desperate, I could check on mom and dad, but I'd have to be pretty bored.

Without realizing it, I had driven to my parent's house. If Ranger was going to be late tonight anyway, I might as well do the family dinner thing tonight. I'd do that kill two birds with one stone thing.

"Hey, Mom. How's it going?" I asked as she entered the kitchen. I noticed that my father wasn't home. Grandma Mazur was in the kitchen with my mother.

"Stephanie, so nice to see you. You never stop by any more. Is everything all right at work.? How's Ranger?"

I had to smile. My mother was the typical Burg housewife. She'd ask all the right questions, despite the fact that she didn't particularly care for the answers. I knew that my mother would get to the real issues soon enough.

"Work is fine. Ranger is fine. He's working late tonight, so I thought I'd come here for dinner. Is that all right with you?"

Ellen Plum smiled at her daughter. "Of course its all right. You're always welcome at the table, you know that."

I did know that. In fact, I was more than welcome, I was expected ... a couple of times per week, if my mother had her way.

"I'll be back around dinner time," I explained. It was about three o'clock now, so I would have time to go home, check the computer files, change and get back here by six.

I pulled into the Rangeman garage, noticing that Ranger's truck was missing. I went directly to my cubicle and rifled through the in-box. There was a few new files, which I should be able to finish before having to leave for dinner.

Once the files were completed, I went upstairs for a shower. I had a little over an hour to get to my parent's house. I showered and dressed pretty quickly, as there was no Ranger distraction. I made sure to dress pretty decent, which meant foresaking the typical black and donning a pair of dockers and a sweater. As luck would have it, I made it to my parents house with a few minutes to spare.

Dinner at the Plum household was always an experience. Tonight was no different. Valerie, the girls and Albert were all in residence. Dinner conversation was varied and fast paced. I realized that I was rapidly becoming accustomed to the quiet dinners with Ranger. The noise and line of questioning was a bit much and my head started to pound. By the end of dinner, I felt like she needed to lie down. Mom gave me some aspirin and a bag of leftovers, including the dessert that I couldn't eat.

"You need to go lie down and rest, dear," her mother admonished. "I know that having everyone together can be a little taxing on the nerves, but that's family for you."

I had no doubt that while she had been in the kitchen packing the leftovers for me, she had also been stealing hits from the bottle she kept hidden in the pantry.

"I'll see you later, Mom, Grandma," I called out to the kitchen. "Bye, Dad," I stated as I gave him a kiss on the top of the head.

"Bye, pumpkin. Give my regards to Ranger," my father replied.

I smiled. He had never once said the same thing about Joe.

This time when I parked in the garage, I noticed that Ranger's truck was already there. Good, I thought, I had hoped he'd be home. I had left a message on his cell that I would be at my parent's for dinner. I had wondered if he turned the cell off or if he was already on a call. It wasn't like Ranger to turn off his phone.

The lights were on in the apartment, but Ric wasn't in the living room. I headed for the bedroom, when I heard a noise from the kitchen.

"Hey, Babe. How was dinner?" Ranger eyed the bag in my hand.

"Leftovers. Want some?" I offered.

"No, but I'm glad you're back. We have to talk."

I placed the leftovers in the refrigerator and leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath. My head was starting to pound again. Ranger noticed and started to rub my temples.

"Headache?" He softly rubbed the sides of my head.

"Just the usual after effect of dinner at the Plum household. How was your night?"

The rubbing stopped. "Not much better. I don't think you're going to like what I have to tell you."

Just great, I thought.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**AN: okay, so the suspense has to be killing you, right? Just remember, only Anna is my creation and any errors you discover are my fault as well. I don't have a beta...**

**Chapter Eleven**

I took a seat in the living room, the chair, not the couch. I wasn't too sure I wanted to hear what Ric had to say.

"I talked to Anna. She was able to talk to the baby's father today, Steph. She thinks that he wants to be part of the kid's life."

I smiled at that. "Well, that's good new isn't it? Does she like the guy? Is there a possible future?"

Ranger's eyes were unreadable. "She likes him well enough to get pregnant. Actually, I'm not even sure that's true. The fact is that he's a cop from Trenton who was on assignment and had to pick up a felon in Richmond for extradition to Trenton. They met, spent the weekend in bed together and Anna hasn't seen him since."

"Man, that's a tough one." Things like that happen all the time apparently, but I thought there must be more to it than an illicit affair.

"There's more," Ranger added. "You know the cop, Stephanie."

Oh shit, I thought, he's going to tell me it's Joe's kid. Damn him.

"Yeah, it's Joe's kid." I hate that ESP crap.

I felt light-headed and angry all at the same time. I wasn't with Joe now, so this really wasn't my problem, but there was a good chance that he and I were in an on-again stage when he made that trip to Richmond. I tried to remember when he was away for the weekend. It had to be five months ago at least. Damn, the timing fit!

"Stephanie, look at me. Anna didn't know that Joe was your boyfriend at the time. She was so embarrassed when I told her that until recently you two had been an item."

I looked at Ranger as if he were speaking Spanish. "What do you mean? Did she know who I was last night? Today?"

I swear he avoided my look. "Damn it Ranger, finish telling me the story. I have a right to know."

Maybe I said that a bit too strongly because he got this look that told me there was going to be trouble.

"Maybe we should talk about this later. You have a headache."

"You're not getting off that easy. What did Joe say?"

Ranger sat back down on the couch. "He wants the kid. He doesn't know Anna much at all. For him, it was just a weekend fling. I hate to say this, Babe, but I'm betting he's done this before."

I swallowed hard. It wasn't everyday that you learned that your former boyfriend cheated on you and was now going to be a father. I didn't love Joe the way I used to, but it still hurt to think that he could sleep with Anna, leave her and then climb into my bed without a second thought.

"Men are pigs," I shouted. Calm down, I told myself. "I'm going to bed, Ric. Goodnight."

I really shouldn't blame him; he's only the messenger, but I didn't want anything to do with the male species right now, even one as fine as Ranger Manoso.

"I'm not like him," he called after me. Funny, but I think I knew that. Then again, I thought I knew Joe Morelli.

I came back to the bedroom door. I was tired. My head hurt. I didn't want to fight. "I never said you are like him, Ric. I just want some space. Except for you, every other guy I felt anything for managed to ruin it. Makes me wonder if it was them or me."

I started to turn around but before I could move, I felt strong arms gather me close to a rock hard chest.

"It's not you, Babe. Don't blame yourself for the selfish acts of others." He hugged me even tighter.

"Ric, I can't breathe." He loosened his hold, only a little.

"Maybe I'm being selfish too, Steph. If those guys hadn't let you go, I wouldn't be here now. I can only hate them so much for that."

I thought about what he said. I was glad to be where I was now, in his arms, but the past kept rising up to slap me in the face. I honestly thought I knew Joe. I didn't want to believe he'd do this to me. Of course, why should it matter now? I don't know, but somehow it did.

Ranger kissed me on the forehead and herded me off to bed. He didn't join me right away, respecting my need for space, I guess. I tried not to, but the tears came. It was late when he finally climbed in beside me. I tried to pretend to be asleep, but the damp pillow bothered him and he knew I was awake.

"Come here, Babe." The warms arms held me and I cried some more, my head on his chest.

"I know you feel let down by Morelli. I'd kick his ass if you would let me, but I'm betting you want to play nice."

I smiled at the thought of Ranger beating up Joe, but knew I could never let it happen.

"Ric, if Morelli lied to me about Anna, it's a safe bet that he lied about Terry, right?"

He didn't answer. I guess I really didn't expect him to. I leaned on an elbow and pushed myself up until I could see his eyes, even though it was dark.

"You knew about Terry. That's why you thought he knew more about her being missing than he told, right?"

Again, he didn't answer, but the look in his eyes said it all. Finally, I heard a whispered, "I'm sorry, Babe. I thought he really loved you."

Shit, I thought. This night was just getting worse. "I'm not blaming you. It wouldn't do any good anyway. It's not like I still love Joe that way. It's just that now I feel like what we had was a sham. Maybe he never loved me after all. All those he said it, he probably never meant it." I was not going to cry.

"Stephanie, maybe one thing had nothing to do with another. Some guys just do that for the sex. Naturally, if he used Anna like that he can expect for me and Lester to whip his ass, but maybe he did love you. You know, it was just physical."

I think he knew the moment he said it that it wasn't going to fly with me. "Are you saying that when its simply sex, it's okay to just step out on a serious relationship? Just because we weren't married, made it all right for Joe to sleep with Anna?"

Now I knew I was in trouble. Those statements didn't even make sense to me. I had to remember that Anna means something to Ranger and Lester and they had to be hating Morelli right now.

Ric raised up out of bed. "You know that wasn't I meant. I was trying to make you realize that he could have still loved you, but I was wrong. He knew what he did hurt you. He hoped you'd never find out and now that you know, he'll avoid you." Ric's voice was menacing.

"He'd better. You won't have to worry about beating him up, because there won't be much left of him when I'm through."

Ric reached for me. "That's my girl. Go for the jugular, Babe. He's got it coming. We can make it look like an accident."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Just a reminder, this isn't my real job... the characters belong to Janet Evanovich who does the best job of making the Plum universe seem real.**

**Chapter Twelve**

I awoke with the same headache I went to bed with. That didn't usually happen to me unless I had been drinking a lot the night before. I sat up slowly, realizing that I was alone. I reached over for the alarm clock. It was already 7:30 am. What day was it? Oh yeah, it was actually Saturday morning. Thank goodness, a day off. I grabbed some clothes and headed off to the bathroom. A quick shower had me feeling a bit more human. The bedroom door had been closed, which made me think that Ranger was still in the apartment and didn't want to wake me. I opened the door and looked down the short hallway. Anna was sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

I knew that I had to face her, but a part of me wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to bed. Face the music, Plum, I told myself.

"Good morning Anna. How are you feeling?"

Anna was beautiful. I had noticed it before, but I failed to notice that certain glow that pregnant women exude. She had it. Her hair was so shiny and fell just so around her face and onto her shoulders. I found myself wondering why Ranger hadn't pursued a relationship with her after all. The woman had presence.

"Hey, Stephanie. I'm surprised that you're still speaking to me. Ric told me that you know about my relationship with Joe Morelli, well if you can call it a relationship. God, Stephanie, I am so embarrassed. I swear I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"Hey, I don't blame you so please don't let it worry you. I'll deal with Morelli in time."

Ranger appeared out of nowhere and handed me my coffee. I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He didn't say anything, but his meaning was clear. He didn't know I would wake up to Anna in the living room.

"So, Anna, have you made any plans?"

"Well, for now, I'm planning on staying with Lester here, at least if it's all right with Ric. After the baby comes, I don't know what I'm going to do." Anna started to chew her thumbnail.

"You have some time to figure things out," Ranger offered. "Of course you can stay with Lester. We wouldn't have it any other way."

I gave Ranger a look that distinctly said 'we need rules about Morelli' but I kept my mouth shut.

"Anna, we have to talk about Morelli eventually. I know you are confused right now, but in all fairness to Stephanie, I would prefer that he didn't show up here unannounced like he did last night."

I shot a look at Ranger. I hadn't heard about this. "Morelli was here last night?"

Anna answered first. "He wanted to talk to me again. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him who I was and how I was related to Rangeman. I swear he looked like he would faint. When I told him that Ranger already knew he was the father, he cut our conversation short and said he would call me later."

I looked at Ranger for confirmation. "Babe, he called here for you twice. He wanted to explain what happened. I think he didn't want you hearing about this from me."

Oh, I bet he wanted to explain. He'd better stay far away from me. A repeat of the Buick running over his leg was certainly one of the possibilities I considered.

"Look both of you, I know you are concerned about my feelings, but you don't have to be. Yes, it was a shock to learn about the affair, but I really didn't have any real hold on Joe. We weren't engaged, and we didn't always live together." I noticed that Ranger was watching me closely. "Anna, the Joe Morelli I thought I knew is a good guy. He's been a friend for most of my life. I know that he wants children. It was often a sore spot in our relationship. He'll make a great dad, but I can't comment on him as husband material."

"Whoa," Anna interjected. "You're moving way to fast for me. I never said I would want to marry the guy. Sure, he's sexy as hell, but he's a cop. I know what they are like, remember. Besides, if he cheated on you with me, what's to prevent him from cheating on me with someone else? No, I'm not ready for anything serious."

My opinion of the woman just shot up. She had a pretty level head on her shoulders.

"What about the baby?" I asked her.

"What about it? Women have babies all the time. I can do this, but I just need a little help getting organized."

I grinned at Ranger. "Well, I think Uncle Ric would make a great resource. He's so good at organizing things."

"You can be wicked, Babe," Ranger grinned.

Since it was Saturday, I had the day off. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for my boyfriend. Ranger had a meeting, one he actually told me about the day before. I knew that we were planning to go out to dinner and thought a day of shopping would help restore my spirits. Anna left when Ranger did, leaving me to plan my afternoon. I called Lula.

"Yo, want to hit the mall?" I already knew that unless she had a date, the mall was the one place that Lula simply couldn't turn down.

"Be there in 15," she responded.

We took Lula's Firebird to the mall, stopping first at Victoria Secret because there was a sale in progress.

"I've got a dinner date tonight with Ric," I offered, rifling through the thongs that were now half price.

Lula smiled. "Sure is damn strange to here you call Ranger that. Seems like yesterday when he was Batman."

"He's still Batman, I guess. It's just that I'm learning all kinds of stuff about him that makes him more, I don't know, maybe human is the right word."

"No shit, like what?" I had Lula's attention now.

"Like he's really devoted to his friends and family. I mean, I guess I sort of knew that, but seeing it in action is a whole other thing, you know."

Lula looked at me strangely. "I think I see what you mean. He was always saving your skinny ass, so I knew he could be devoted, but I figured that was because he wanted to get you in bed. You're saying that there's more to it than that, right?"

I had to smile. Lula had said out loud what I had thought for years, off and on. "Yeah, there's more to it than that. I met Lester's step-sister. Turns out she thinks of Ranger as her brother as well. Talk about awkward. When I first saw them together on the couch, I wanted to bitch slap her."

"No way, you didn't do it, did ya?" I think Lula would have been proud if I had.

"No, she's a nice enough girl. Ranger thinks of her as a kid sister. I was just kind of surprised at how jealous I was, that's all."

"Stephanie, you've got the sex god drooling all over you. Man, that's something that not many women can claim. I've seen the way he looks at you now. He's got it bad."

I picked out a couple of thongs and moved to the camisoles. "Yeah, well I think I have it worse."

"Lord, girl, I'd love to be in your shoes for just one night," Lula fanned herself.

"No way, Lula, he's all mine." Funny, but I knew instinctively that this was true. I never had that feeling with Joe. I pulled out the cell phone and hit Batman's speed dial.

"Yo."

"Hey, it's me."

"Knew that, Babe. Something wrong?"

"No, every thing's right, so I called to say 'thank you'."

"Sure, Babe..." He seemed to want to add more.

"And , Ric?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lula was nearly hyperventilating when I finished the call. I knew that Ranger was wondering what just happened. I hung up the phone before he could respond to my declaration of love. I wanted to keep him guessing, plus I knew I'd have to pay for hanging up on him. His form of revenge was always very pleasurable.

Lula and I paid for our purchases and left the store before she spoke.

"Damn, you hung up on him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I wanted the last word. Have to leave him wondering, you know."

"Any chance that stuff will work on the other hunks he works with?"

I thought about the Rangeman employees. Who knows what works with them. They were all so different. I knew that Lula would love to be able to date one of them, bragging rights and all, but I wasn't sure that they could be convinced to date anyone I hung out with.

"The only way you'd find out is to give it a try," I offered.

Macy's had a sale as well. I thought about dinner tonight and the fact that I hung up on Ranger. Better make nice and find something appropriate to wear. This night was about a different sort of distraction. Lula and I were just about to enter the store when I noticed Joe Morelli headed straight for us. I wasn't anywhere near ready to confront him.

"Stephanie, wait up," he shouted from ten feet away.

I thought about making a run for it, but the look on Lula's face told me that she was too curious to cooperate with any getaway plans.

"Joe, now's not the time for us to talk," I began.

"Look, I know you're upset, but I need to talk to you anyway." He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night.

I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of him without making some concession to talking to him later. "Look, Joe, I have a date tonight. I want to buy a new dress. Lula wants to shop. I really don't have time for any long conversations, so let's summarize: You spent a weekend screwing Lester's sister, only you didn't know who she was at the time. You're now going to be a father in four months, which is good for you because you've always wanted kids. You stepped out on me, but that's no big deal because you probably never really wanted to marry me anyway. Gee, did I miss anything?"

Lula's jaw dropped. Joe's eyes cut to her and back to me. "I know you're mad so maybe now isn't the time to talk about this, but I would appreciate it if you would make time for me to come by tomorrow. Stephanie, I never meant to hurt you."

"Gee, I don't know Joe, it may not be healthy to come by my place. Remember the man I live with, well he's got a long memory too and he's already offered to beat you up for me. Who knows the type of offer he made Anna."

I honestly think Joe paled at the thought. "I just want to talk, to both you." He turned around and left without saying another word.

Lula found her voice. "You have some explaining to do."

As we walked to the dress department and started looking around, I explained the previous night's events to Lula.

"So this Anna is the sister you told me about, the one that Ranger's protective of?"

"Yeah, and he's not too happy with Joe right now. Not only did Morelli sleep with someone else while we were in an on-again stage, but it turns out she's a relative of a Rangeman employee. Small world, huh?" I smiled and held up what I thought would be the perfect dress for tonight.

"Oh, girl, that dress is the shit," Lula sighed.

We headed to the dressing room. As luck would have it, the dress fit perfectly. I even already had the shoes to go with it. That wouldn't stop me from finding others, but who cared. I had my own money and no longer paid rent. Of course then I thought about Ranger.

"Ric going to love this," I told Lula, looking in the mirror.

"You may not make it to dinner," Lula laughed.

She was probably right.

We finished our shopping and Lula dropped me at the Rangeman office building. I waived at the camera, used my access card to get in the building and then took the elevator to the top. I was so accustomed to ride to the seventh floor that I didn't even think about it anymore. I let myself into the apartment and headed back to bedroom with packages. I now had a dresser and my own side of the closet in this apartment. It wasn't the Batcave, as I always referred to Ranger's home, but he and I decided that it made sense to live here. Ranger had sold some property, including a home that he used to share with his daughter. While he didn't say why, I thought that maybe he was looking for a place we could all share.

I put the bags on the bed and started to change out of my clothes. I wrapped up in a robe and then noticed that there was a note on the nightstand.

It read: Babe, I came home to leave you this note. Remember payback for hanging up on me? I love you, Ric.

I felt warm all over and had to smile. I hugged the note to my chest. I didnt' hear him approach until he was right behind me.

"You need to me more..."

I didn't let him finish. I threw myself at him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I felt so much I couldn't decide what to say or what to do. Fortunately, he took over from there.

The bags were thrown aside as was my robe. Ric was hastily pulling his clothes off. I felt chilled and reached for him. He broke all records in undressing and was on the bed beside me before I could call out his name.

"You hung up on me," he kissed my neck. "You have to pay for that."

I kissed his neck in response. "I knew exactly what I was doing." I also knew what to do now. I began to run my hands all over his body. I felt the muscles of his chest, his back. I moved my hands lower still. He groaned. I moved my body down his, touching him slowly, sensuously. I kissed him, nibbling here and there until my mouth found his hardness. He whispered something in Spanish. It was the last thing he said for a while.

I looked at the clock. Ric had made reservations and now we were in danger of being late.

"Hey," I tugged at the arm holding me. "Did you want to see me in the new dress, or not?"

I snuggled closer, not sure I cared about the dress any longer.

"Of course, I do," he whispered in my ear. "Just not right now."

"We'll be late if we don't hit the shower and really take the shower." We had a habit of carrying our bedroom activities into the shower.

Ric moved to let me up. "I heard Morelli saw you at the mall."

I didn't want to know how he heard and I certainly didn't want to discuss it right now. I turned on the water, not responding to the implied question.

"Stephanie, I want to know what he said," his voice was stern.

I turned around and was greeted by the sight of a naked Ranger, standing in the bathroom doorway. There's a sight I could never get tired of seeing.

"We have a nice evening planned, Ric. Let's not ruin it by bringing up Morelli." I stepped in the shower. He followed.

"Maybe you're right, but don't think this is the end of it," he whispered against my neck as he reached for the shower gel. "We'll talk later, much later." He started to lather my back and slowly moved lower and lower.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**AN: Holidays are over, but the busy work season starts. I still want to get on with this story, though, so here's a short chapter. I only own Anna, the rest of the characters belong to Janet Evanovich's imagination.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

While I didn't want to talk to Ranger about Morelli, I couldn't help but think about what was going on right now. I woke up wondering if his relationship with Anna was going to spell the end of our friendship. I wasn't too sure what I felt for the guy right now. Part of me wanted to beat the living daylight out of him; part wanted to let Ranger do it for me. Turns out, I didn't need to worry.

"Looks like Morelli's in trouble with his own department," Ranger offered, along with a cup of coffee.

I took the coffee, tasting it before I asked the obvious question, "What's he done?"

"He's being looked at seriously for the Gilman murder."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "How do you know?" Okay, maybe a stupid question. Ranger was Batman, wasn't he?

"Your buddy Constanza called earlier. Tank took the information. Constanza thought maybe we could help clear Morelli."

I could tell that Ranger was thinking this one over. "Are you planning on helping?" I kept my voice neutral.

"What do you want me to do, Babe?"

Shoot, I was afraid he would do this. I debated with myself how to proceed.

"This isn't just about Morelli anymore, Ric. It's also about Anna," I said, playing the sympathy card, at least I hoped.

Ranger didn't fall for it. "You don't know Anna, Babe. Don't try to go there." He crossed the room and headed toward the bedroom.

I followed, waiting until he was in the bedroom though. I wasn't sure what I was going to say.

"Ric, it's not that I have feelings for Morelli other than friendship, but I honestly cannot believe that he would hurt Terry. He was sleeping with her, remember?"

Ranger was lacing up his boots. "Like I said, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop leaving it up to me. Do you really believe that Morelli had anything to do with Terry's death? Put aside what you feel about Joe personally because of me."

I saw the look in his eyes and realized that he was actually still jealous of what Joe and I had.

"Ric, there's nothing between Morelli and me except friendship. I thought you had accepted that."

"I have," he stated flatly. He started toward the door and turned around abruptly. "I just wish the guy would stay out of our lives." He grabbed his cell and headed toward the elevator.

"Hey, wait," I called after him. "You can't leave it like this, Ranger. We should clear the air."

"Why, Babe? I thought there was nothing between you and Morelli?"

"Then start acting like you believe it. I can't walk around here worrying about what you're thinking all the time."

Ranger walked back toward me. "You're right. I'm being an ass. Maybe I am still jealous. I've spent a long time hiding it, Babe. It's a lot harder to hide when you're right here, this close."

He grasped my arms and pulled me close. "I can't get enough."

The kiss was magical, but left no time for my response. When we finally came up for air, I whispered against him, "That goes for me too, you know. I'm still having a hard time watching the effect you have on other women."

"Guess we both have some more adjustments to make," he sighed. With one last kiss, he was out of the apartment by way of the elevator, reminding me that he would be home for dinner but wouldn't be in the office.

I contemplated going downstairs, but had a few chores to do. While Ella would gladly take care of everything, I still felt compelled to handle my own laundry some times. I tried to take care of the apartment as if it was my own, still having trouble accepting it as home, but I was coming around. I was cleaning the bathroom when I heard the apartment phone ring. It only rang when someone was coming to the apartment. Ranger always used his cell for business.

"Hello," I offered. "Anna, where are you?... Sure you can come up." Anna's visit wasn't totally a surprise. There were still things that needed to be handled between us, one thing being this murder charge against Joe.

Anna arrived at the apartment looking pretty worn out. I bet she wasn't sleeping very well.

"Stephanie, thanks for seeing me. I realize that Ranger isn't here, and I wanted to talk to you alone anyway."

I smiled at here. "Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

"God, if I were you, I would be really pissed at me. Despite the fact I didn't know he had a girlfriend, I still feel incredibly guilty for the affair. I know I have to give Morelli the chance to be part of my baby's life, but it's hard, you know."

I thought I understood. "You know, I can't be mad at anyone when I'm so happy here with Ranger. I know I should be more upset with Joe, but I think he made enough trouble for himself right now. I don't really feel like adding to it, although being gracious isn't exactly the Burg way."

"So I've heard. You wouldn't believe the things I've heard about this place. I'm not in Virginia anymore. It's a world away from Florida as well. By the way, Les isn't taking my newest predicament very well. I think he feels I'm throwing my life away. I'm hoping he'll change his mind once he sees the kid. Naturally, it will take a lot longer for him to accept Morelli."

I thought about what she said. "Lester will come around. It's Morelli I'm worried about. Did you hear about the murder investigation where he's being named prime suspect?"

"Yeah, I heard about it. Totally bogus, if you ask me. I still have connections in Richmond. All the evidence is circumstantial, but the department is pretty ticked off with Joe's attitude. Do you think Ranger will help investigate?"

"Wish I knew," I sighed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**AN: Nothing like a little fantasy writing after a long day at work to perk up the spirits. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

My cell phone rang. It was Carl Constanza.

"Yo, Carl. What's up?" Carl was married to my cousin Shirley and often asked for my assistance in the babysitting department, one of my least favorite activities.

"How's it going, Steph?" Carl responded.

"Not bad, but I doubt that you called just to say hi," I joked.

"Nah, I need a favor."

No big surprise there. "Listen, Carl, I can't babysit, if that's what you want. I've got company."

Carl interrupted what would have been a perfectly legitimate excuse, one of the few I ever used with him. "No Steph, it's not that. It's Morelli"

"What about Morelli?" I had to admit I was curious.

"He's really a mess. I think he's on a bender. Maybe you could check on him."

"He's not my problem anymore, Carl."

"I know, but he's still your friend, right?"

He had me there. I was just telling Ranger that Joe and I would always be friends. I guess I couldn't turn my back on him.

"All right," I sighed deeply. "Where is he?"

"As far as I know, he should be home."

I hung up after promising to get back to him later.

"Anna, I have to go check on Joe. He's taking this Terry thing pretty hard. Want to go?"

Anna considered this for a minute. "I don't think it's a good idea. I'm probably part of his problem right now."

Anna left, but not before we agreed to meet later for a longer chat.

I drove to Joe's after letting Tank know that I had some personal business to take care of. I knew that if Ranger wanted to talk to me, he would call, but I also knew that he still checked on me with Tank from time to time. My luck would have him checking now. I avoided telling Tank where I was going, but knew the GPS would place me at Joe's house. No doubt there'd be some explaining tonight at dinner.

Joe answered the door looking worse than I can ever remember seeing him.

"What happened to you?" I teased, taking in his bloodshot eyes and scraggly beard.

"Going for a new look?"

He rubbed his face with his hand and grimaced. "Very funny. Constanza send you here?"

No sense denying it. "The guys are worried about you. Jesus, Joe, this isn't like you. You've been through this before, you'll get through it now." I was referring to the way we met up again years after I ran over him with the Buick. He was wanted on a murder charge then. He was my first bounty.

"That was different, Stephanie. Terry was a part of my life. God, there were times when I treated her pretty bad. I think she cared for me, but I couldn't see myself tied down to a member of that family. It would be a really bad career move."

Joe had not always been a cop, but now that he was, he was damned good at his job. It was his career that sometimes came between us as much as mine did. I had heard rumors about him and Terry, but I wasn't prepared to believe everything I heard. Now that I was with Ranger, it didn't seem important anymore to know the truth. Of course, there was also the matter of Anna, but in my heart, I felt like that weekend was just a freak thing for him. Joe was basically a one-woman at a time kind of guy. I guess every man is tempted from time-to-time.

I found my thoughts wondering to whether or not Ranger was ever tempted since we've been together. Would he ever find someone that he would be willing to spend a wild weekend with? The thought of that happening unnerved me more than I would ever be willing to admit. It made me feel vulnerable. I didn't like feeling vulnerable. I forced my thoughts back to Joe.

"Joe, you can't change what happened with Terry. Not any of it," I added, thinking of the rumors I had heard.

Joe seemed to sense what I meant. "Stephanie, I wasn't involved with her while we were together. I guess I don't have a the right to expect you to believe me, considering the Anna thing, but I'm telling you the truth."

I wanted to believe him. I think I did. "I know," I replied, leaving the meaning of my words for him to decide. "Are you on leave?"

"Forced leave, administrative leave, whatever you want to call it. I'm not welcome at the station right now. Guess I'm not handling it as well as I should, huh?" Joe flopped down on the couch. "I feel so freaking helpless. I didn't have anything to do with Terry's murder. Damn, I considered her a friend."

I spent the next hour listening to Joe and trying to point out some positives, anything to take his mind off his troubles. We joked with each other in a friendly sort of way and parted with a kiss and hug. Joe promised to lay off the booze and even told me he would have dinner with his mother tomorrow. I wondered as I left how long the promise to avoid alcohol would last after that dinner.

It was still relatively early. I had a choice between checking in at Vinnie's or going back to the computer at Rangeman. It was nearly lunch time, so there was really no contest. Lula was always more than happy to contribute to my delinquency when it came to fast food. Living with Ranger had a lot of benefits, but the choice of food wasn't exactly one of them. Luckily for me, Ella would smuggle treats into the apartment.

"Yo," I sang out as I entered the office. I hadn't even noticed that Joyce Barnhart's ride was parked outside. I found her sitting on the couch in the office.

"Oh," I stated flatly when I saw her. A part of me wanted to flaunt the fact that I ended up with Ranger, but another part of me just wanted to pretend she didn't even exist. My history with Joyce wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Why Stephanie, slumming are you? I thought you worked for Rangeman now, you know... corporate bed warmer." Joyce had a vicious mouth and a shrill, evil voice.

"Lula, do you hear something? I have this annoying buzzing sound in my ears. Probably some insect."

Lula just grunted.

"Are you here for any skips?" Connie asked. "Ranger skips or Stephanie skips?" Connie was alluding to the fact that Ranger only took the expensive, and naturally more dangerous, skips.

"No, I'm sure if Ranger hasn't checked in already he will sometime today." I didn't hear a sound from the peanut gallery also known as Joyce.

As if on cue, I noticed a black SUV pull up outside the office. I watched in awe as Ranger walked toward the office. I would never grow tired of looking at him.

"Hey, Babe," he smiled and kissed me soundly. "Been looking for you. Can we talk outside?"

I caught the smile on Lula's face and turned around to face Joyce. "Ric, Joyce was just asking about my employment at Rangeman." I saw her face start to turn red. Ranger continued walking to the door, his arm around my waist.

When we were outside, he asked, "What's going on with Barnhart?"

It was hard to think with is arms around me, but I managed to respond. "She thinks I was hired as the corporate bed warmer."

Ranger's face was stone, but his eyes flashed. "Forget it, Babe. She's jealous."

I knew he was right. "Why were you looking for me? I thought I wouldn't see you until dinner."

He flashed me a smile. "Tired of me already?"

I had to return the smile at that one. "Never. I watched you walking into the office and thought I would never grow tired of looking at you. I love you, Ric. I can't believe how much."

Those eyes were revealing. He pulled me close and whispered against my ear. "And I can't believe how much it means to hear you say that," he moved back to lean against his truck before continuing, "especially since you spent part of the morning at Morelli's."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**AN: The fun thing about the Evanovich characters in this series is that they leave themselves open to interpretation by us would be writers...**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I know that I really don't owe Joe anything, but in the interest of our friendship, I wanted to make sure he was all right," I offered. Ranger wasn't really jealous.

"Fine by me. How's he doing?"

"He's not holding up very well. It's too bad that he has this Terry thing on top of the issues with Anna. Normally, I bet he would be excited about being a father."

Ranger didn't say anything at first. "Most men would rather know the mother a little better than Morelli knows Anna. They played and now she pays." He didn't sound angry, just a matter-of-fact tone.

"What about you? Have you ever played and then paid?"

"Yeah, but I don't regret my daughter." He reached for me. "Speaking of playing..." He kissed me until we were both breathless.

"Better watch it," I warned. "Payback and all." I couldn't say much more. I felt hot and bothered and knew the girls were no doubt watching.

Ranger sensed I was pulling back, I think, because he changed the subject. "I did some research on the Morelli situation. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Tank opened a new file and I want you to go over what we have so far. I agree that Morelli didn't kill her, but someone close to them ordered the hit. Vito's not happy."

I considered that a grand understatement. Vito Grizzoli was probably on the rampage. Terry Grizzoli Gilman was known to be a favorite of his. In Trenton, the mob was still well known. It had diversified, but there were still player who performed hits on the appropriate people at the appropriate time. If Terry was planning on turning on the family, someone in the upper ranks could have ordered her taken out.

Ranger left and I ventured back into the office.

"Damn," Lula ranted. "That man is hot. Girl, I saw that kiss he planted on you. I swear it looked like he could take you right then and there." Lula was fanning herself.

"Yeah," Connie added. "Ranger sure does have a way about him. He's got to be good in bed. Tell me that he does not disappoint."

I smiled at that. Ranger could never and would never disappoint. "Let's just say that what you saw out there was just an appetizer. The main course if definitely just as good as dessert." So things with me generally could be compared to food... sue me.

I forgot that Joyce was still in the room until I heard that voice.

"You think you're so special. Well, believe me, you're not. I hear that Morelli knocked up some cop from Richmond while he was supposed to be faithful to you. Bet the same thing happens with Ranger. Let's face it, Stephanie, you just can't hold onto a man!" Joyce stood up, flipped me the bird and stomped out of the office.

"Guess she didn't like the little show Ranger put on," Connie said with an evil grin. "Watch your back, Stephanie. You know how she is, she'll be after Ranger in no time. Not like she has a chance or anything."

Lula added, "Damn straight. Ranger's got too much sense to screw around with that skank."

There was nothing I could add to that, but I wasn't looking forward to Joyce trying to go after Ranger. I know he wouldn't even be interested in her, but the mere fact that she'd come onto him made my blood boil.

"What's this about Morelli? Did he really knock up some cop?" Connie asked.

I had hoped they would miss that. "Seems like he did. About five months ago, he was on a business trip in Virginia. Now, he's going to be a daddy." I tried to keep my emotions neutral. I could deal with this. The gossip wouldn't hurt me. Repeat after me, I don't care what Joe did then. That was then, this is now. I'm happy with Ranger.

"Damn men, can't keep it zipped. Who's the 'ho?" Lula was trying to be supportive.

"I' wouldn't call her that around Ranger, " I offered. "Turns out she is the sister of one of the Rangeman employees. Remember Lester?"

Lula and Connie thought for a moment. Both recalled who I was talking about and nodded.

"Morelli fucked up with the sister of one of Ranger's men?" Lula was nearly speechless. "This is priceless. Ranger's going bust a cap up his ass for sure."

"Look, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch." I didn't want to discuss Morelli anymore. "I have to get back to the office soon."

"Lunch is good," Lula quipped. "I need to keep my energy up. Connie's got three new files for me."

Lula handled them over to me to look at. Mooner was a given. Get him after the right TV show and he would go with you easily. Ty Rogers was new. Says in the file that he was arrested for speeding and possession of a weapon. Apparently, he forgot to get the required license. The last file was odd. Randy Briggs was wanted again.

"Good grief, Randy Briggs. I hope I never see that little creep again." Maybe he wasn't that bad, but I was still finding it hard to deal with little people after that elf incident one Christmas.

"He's not goin' be a no problem," Lula explained. "I bought me a new stun gun and can't wait to test it on his tiny ass."

Lula and I left for lunch with instructions from Connie to bring something back for her. It was after the normal lunch hour so McDonald's wasn't crowded. Lula bought half the lunch menu, but I settled on fries and a coke. This clean living with Ranger was ruining my junk food appetite, but I refused to budge on the hangover cure.

"Steph, I was thinking that this thing with Morelli must make you pretty mad. Hell, it would make me mad," Lula offered.

I smiled at her. "Not really. I mean, look where I am now. I have no complaints about living with Ranger, except maybe when it comes to his choice of food. Everybody's got their own thing, that's his, I guess." Any deeper explanation would require too much thinking on my part.

"Yeah, well, I would be upset.. Batman or no Batman. It's that 'a woman scorned thing'. What do you know about this woman anyway?"

"I've met her and I think I like her. We haven't really had a chance to talk much, but she seems like a nice person."

Lula grunted. "No everyone is who they seem to be. Look at Terry Gilman. Hell, look at Joe Morelli."

"Where are you going with this?" Lula wasn't usually one to offer information. It always had a price, part of her former lifestyle I bet.

"I'm just saying that neither one of them was who they appeared to be."

AN: Yeah, another cliff hanger...


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Not everyone is who they seem to be. The words rang through my brain. Joe's not who he seems to be? Terry's not? What was Lula saying? Although I tried to get more out of her, she was being unusually tight-lipped about that bit of information. Why hadn't she said anything about Ranger not being what he appeared to be. That was a given in my book.

I took the drive home in silence. Usually I had to have some tunes blasting when I was trying to deal with my problems, but lately, I discovered that I had my own zone. Hanging around the guys at Rangeman was definitely changing my habits, some for the better, others... who knows. I pulled up to the building on Hayward, used my key card to get the elevator. I had to wonder how much longer this apartment would be home. Ric had said that he wanted a new "Bat cave" after having experienced a problem at the last home he owned. He was security conscious, obviously, but the breach at his last home (which I never got to visit, by the way) hit him hard. He said that he didn't feel it would be safe for me and his daughter. I wondered if the problem was that he didn't want to put down any roots with me. Maybe having a home, a real home, would mean that he was in over his head.

When I made it to the seventh floor, I was still mulling this concept over when I got into the apartment. I put my keys on the table by the door, in the silver tray where Ranger always kept his. I noticed that his keys were already there.

Before I could call for him, he was standing there in the living room, phone to his ear, moving toward me.

"Call you back in a few," he told the caller. I watched as he snapped the cell phone shut.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I really hadn't expected to find him here during the day. "What do you mean and why are you home?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Don't try to change the subject, Babe. I smell rubber burning. What's bothering you?"

Oh hell, I thought. Every since we moved in together, there were be no secrets. That damned ESP thing was driving me crazy.

"That's not all that drives you crazy, Babe. Now come on and tell me."

He had done it again. Either that or I had spoken out loud. "I was just thinking, that's all."

He smiled. "You thinking never ends in 'that's all', Babe. What's wrong?"

He moved to put his arms around me.

I would never, ever tire of the feel of those powerful arms around me, anywhere. I felt safe, warm and completely loved. So why I having these thoughts.

"Stephanie, whatever it is can't be that bad," he offered.

"Ric, how long are we going to live in this apartment?" There, I said it. Of course, he couldn't know the real concern, could he.

Wrong again...

"I'm glad you brought that up," he smiled against my hair, where he had buried his face. "I have a few places I want to check out, if you are willing to come with me. If they don't work out, then we can build a house."

I took a deep breathe. I hadn't expected this.

"You okay with moving?" he asked.

I tried to relax in his arms. He could pick up on the slightest tension in my muscles. "Sure. I mean I like this apartment. It's pretty convenient, but I just thought it would be nice to put some distance between us and Rangeman sometimes."

He released me, a grin on his face. "I agree. While I like the things you did to the apartment to try to make it a home for us, we need our place." He walked toward the bedroom.

I stayed where I was, wondering if I should explore this new development any further. There were times, like now for instance, when I was easily confused. I loved Ranger with all my heart. I knew that instinctively, but I couldn't get over the past. I couldn't yet make myself believe that this was the real thing. I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He was standing before me, as if he could actually watch my brain thinking.

"Babe, you really have to take it easy on the heavy thinking. You've got smoke coming out of your ears."

I smiled at him. "Very funny."

"Steph, listen to me carefully. This relationship is the real thing for both of us. We complete each other and neither of us is going anywhere. I suggest you just accept that."

I smiled. Somehow he knew what I needed to hear. "Thank you," I whispered. "I guess with all that's going on, I needed to hear that."

"No problem, Babe," he finished with a excruciatingly tender kiss.

I suddenly remembered that he wasn't supposed to be home. I pulled back. "Hey, why are you here anyway?"

I noticed a change in his manner. "I have to work tonight, Babe. I was going to leave you a note."

I had to admit I felt a bit disappointed, but he did have an empire to run. "Oh."

He moved in for another kiss. "I promise to make it up to you."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

AN: Thanks for your patience and your support. I've been so obsessed with reading all the fiction out there in the Plum universe, that I neglected my own stuff. Hope you won't be disappointed.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Tank walked into the conference room holding a file that I assumed contained information about Terry Gilman's murder. Ranger had not come home from whatever job it was that he was working on, a fact that had me a bit concerned.

"Tank, have you heard from Ranger?" I asked, nervously biting my thumb.

"Don't worry, Bombshell. He was delayed and couldn't get a flight back last night. He should be here anytime." Tank took a seat at the table, pulling out information from the file.

My curiosity overwhelmed my concern about Ric. He was all right or Tank would have been doing something different. As if on cue, Ranger walked into the room.

"Yo, Babe. Sorry about last night. Sleep well?" He grinned and kissed the top of my head.

"We'll discuss it later," I replied with a smirk. He looked fantastic, considering he might have been up all night.

My attention was diverted to a picture that was laid on the table. It was Terry's postmortem shot. Her face was bloated from being in the water, but there was something else, a shadow or something in the photo that held my gaze.

"What is it, Babe?" Ranger asked.

"The photo, look at her face." I handed it to Ranger. He studied it carefully.

"We already know that the bullet entered behind her ear, but it looks like there's no exit wound. Tank, any intel on the caliber?"

Tank rifled through more paperwork, pulling out a ballistic report. "Says here that the bullet, a .38 is being run through the database for a match. Nothing yet, but sometimes it takes a while. Me, I'm betting they won't get a hit."

Ranger nodded.

"Where exactly was she found? Did it say how long she had been dead?" My mind was whirling, trying to find all the pieces of this puzzle.

Tank grunted. "She musta been floating at least overnight from the bloating, but she was the ME thinks that she was most likely dead at least three days. There's no way to be certain since she was in the water at least part of that time. No blood in the pool where she was found. Turns out she was found in Vito's neighborhood."

I grimaced. That couldn't have been a good thing, but it lent credence to my thought about a mob hit.

Ranger looked at me, seeming to know what I was thinking. "Is Vito talking?"

Tank grinned. "No man, not a word and you know that ain't like him."

"It won't be good if this thing goes on much longer. Grizzolli is bound to start going after the opposition even if he doesn't have any proof that they ordered the hit."

I looked at Ranger. "So you seem pretty sure that this was a mob hit. Are you going to bring Morelli in on this?"

I noticed a slight tensing of Ranger's jawline before he replied.

"Morelli is in if he wants to be. Can you handle that right now?"

I frowned. "It's all a part of the job... boss." Only the raised eyebrow told me that I would have some explaining to do later. Okay, so maybe now we were even on that front.

Ranger and I finished reviewing the file and he told Tank to get a copy to Joe. Tank left us alone in the conference room.

Ranger approached me. "So, did you sleep all right?"

I searched his face. "Probably better than you did. What happened?"

"Got tied up with the Feds, Babe. I didn't know I wouldn't make it back and by the time I realized I should have called you, it was too late. I didn't want to wake you up."

I leaned into him and hugged him tightly. "You can call me anytime, day or night. I don't mind. I missed you." I realized when I said it exactly how true that was. I fell asleep easily enough, that bed was just so comfortable, but I did end up waking up a couple of times to check for him. "I woke up and you weren't there. I'm not used to that."

Ranger smiled and kissed me. He tilted my face to his own. "Babe, that's something I don't want you getting used to."

We agreed to meet for lunch at the apartment. I doubted seriously we would eat lunch, but what the heck. Ranger had a ton of paperwork to do, his words not mine. I too had some searches to run, but it wasn't long before my conversation with Lula rose to the top of my consciousness and started nagging me. I decided to tell Ric about it over lunch.

I was deep into a file search when I felt a familiar and warm tingle at the base of my neck.

"Babe, it's time for lunch. Want to join me?"

Now I am not the brightest woman, nor the most beautiful, but I had something that other women would kill for... I had Ranger's undivided attention for the next hour at least. I watched as he headed to the elevator. I shut down the computer search and ran to meet him at the elevator door, which he was politely holding open for me. I waited until the door closed and then leaned into his body. He reached down and started to knead my ass, tenderly at first but soon started to pull me closer and closer until I moaned from the sheer pleasure of being that close to his hard body.

We made it to the bedroom before he said word. "You want to explain that crack about all a part of the job?"

I was breathing rather heavy and didn't really appreciate his timing. "Not right now, I don't," I bit out. My hands reached for him and he allowed me to pull him down onto the bed.

"Babe, you will talk to me... later," his words were swallowed by my mouth.

Of course, later eventually came. I sat at the table sipping coffee and finishing a sandwich which I hastily prepared while Ranger was dressing.

"Talk," he stated flatly as he entered the room.

"It means just that. Why should I be treated any differently than any other member of the team? I didn't hear you ask Tank if Morelli's being here bothered him. He's bound to know that Lester's pissed."

Ranger sat across from me, his eyes never leaving my face. "Tank didn't have a personal relationship with Morelli. Lester is a professional. He won't like having Morelli involved anymore than I will, but both of us with deal."

I swallowed the sandwich, nearly choking. "Are you saying that you have a problem with Morelli being involved in the investigation?" Ranger usually hid these types of things from me.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't think it's a good idea to have him hanging around any more than necessary. Not just because of you, but because of Anna. I don't think that you or Joe have really cleared the air about Anna."

I nodded. "Maybe you're right about that, but maybe we shouldn't deal with it right now. There's just a lot going on in his life and he doesn't need that kind of confrontation."

"Pretty understanding of you, Babe."

I saw something in his face that I could not interpret. "You want to explain that?"

Ranger got up from the table. "Self explanatory, Babe." He took his gun and keys from the sideboard table. "I'll be home late tonight."

"Ric," I called after him. I caught up with him at the elevator. "Are we okay?"

He took my face between his hands and kissed me. "Yeah, Babe. We're okay. I just need some time to sort through these feelings I have. Don't worry. My feelings for you are crystal clear."

He left me standing there. I didn't know what to do or think at that moment. We have made love and it felt as it always had. We had showered and dressed and done the things we normally did afterward, but somehow I felt he distanced himself from me just now. He was pulling away and that thought scared the shit out of me.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

I finished up with the searches that I had started. My cell phone rang and Anna was asking to join me for dinner. She knew that Ric was working late. I told her no problem, that Ella was making dinner for two anyway. We agreed to meet at seven at the apartment.

I ran down the stairs to the garage. I wanted to go see Lula before dinner. It was now nearly 4:30, but she should still be at the office. I grinned when I saw her Firebird outside Vinnie's office.

I walked into the office to find Lula and Connie in a heated debate.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked. Both sets of eyes came to rest on my face.

"Yo, yourself white girl. Where's Batman?" Lula loved to think of Ranger as Batman.

"Working," I replied. Seems he didn't come to the office today.

"Yeah, well me and Connie were just debating the Morelli case. Bet Batman is pretty pleased right now. Morelli is in some deep shit."

I put my hands on my hips. "Ranger is not gloating if that's what you're implying. Joe isn't guilty of anything more than bad taste."

"Don't know about that," Lula continued. "First that Terry chick and now that cop from Richmond. That man may have a fine ass, but he aren't got nothing in the brain department. Damn, he even let you get away girlfriend, not that it didn't work out pretty damn good for you." Lula was on a roll. She was gyrating and gesturing during the whole speech.

"Lula," I tried to interrupt, "I have to ask you something."

"Shoot," she replied, taking a deep breath.

"What did you mean about Terry and Joe not being what they seemed. It's important Lula, I have to know."

Lula looked at me for a long moment before answering. "It ain't what you're thinking, Steph."

"Oh," I added, "and what am I thinking?"

Connie watched us both under thick false eyelashes. "Tell her, Lula. She deserves to know."

"What?" I demanded, stomping my foot for emphasis.

"All right, chill out. I'm goin' tell you, but don't say you heard it from me." She sat down on the couch that covered the wall across from Connie's desk. I leaned against the desk and crossed my arms. "Anytime now."

"All right. Damn, this isn't easy," Lula began. "Word is on Stark that Morelli's been playing two sides of the fence. Seems that the reason that he's still alive is that he was working for Grizzolli as well as the cops. Don't know for sure what his deal was, but word is he was in deep. Word isJoe might be dirty."

I felt the blood drain from my face. It was a good thing that I was leaning against something. Joe was dirty. No friggin' way, I thought. "What's the word about Terry?"

"Seems that our little Miss Gilman wasn't playing so nice with Joe anymore. Word is that she wanted him out of the picture. Seems that once you were out of the picture, she figured Morelli would jump to her bed, but it didn't happen that way. Word is that they worked together, but they haven't played together in quite a while."

I didn't know what to make of this news. What Lula was saying didn't seem to fit. I knew that I would have to face Joe and try to get some answers, but I really wasn't looking forward to that. I said my goodbyes to the girls and stumbled to my truck. I was almost inside when I saw another black truck pull up beside me, Ranger's truck.

I waited by my door. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon," I offered.

He smiled at me. "I was looking for you, Babe. Heard that you're having dinner with Anna. Is it girl talk or can I come?"

"What happened to working late?" I returned the smile.

"Worked out so I don't have to." He kissed the top of my head.

"Ric, I need to talk to you about something before dinner." I started to climb into the truck.

"I'll follow you and then we can talk."

We parked in the garage and I followed Ranger up to the apartment. We settled in for the evening. Ranger let Ella know that there would be three for dinner tonight. We had both changed and we getting comfortable on the couch before Ranger spoke.

"So, Babe, what's the deep thoughts this time?"

I told him the story of Lula 'word on the street', watching his face for any sign that he had already heard it. He was wearing that mask that didn't let anything through.

"Ric, do you think that Morelli is dirty?" I think I was holding my breath waiting of his answer.

"No, Babe, Morelli is a good cop. Someone is trying to frame him. This has the marking of a Grizzolli setup. The only question is why. It's no secret that Terry had a thing for Joe. He admitted that they had been together. No reason to believe that they wouldn't hook up again after you left."

I watched Ranger as he spoke. His features weren't giving anything away. I had a ton of questions about how much Ranger actually knew about Terry and Joe, but having tried to get that information from him before, I knew he wouldn't divulge everything.

"We're not going there, Babe. That's the past," he offered, as if reading my mind.

The phone rang announcing that Anna was on her way up for dinner. When he got off the elevator, she seemed a bit surprised to find Ranger in residence.

"I didn't know you'd be home, Ric. I can have dinner with Stephanie another night," she explained as she headed back to the elevator.

"Stop," Ric ordered. "Why?" That's all he seemed to need to say.

Anna turned back around. "Joe Morelli is on his way over."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**AN: Of course, the characters still belong to Janet E. except for Joe's new friend Anna. The plot will thicken, I'm working up to it!**

**Chapter Twenty**

Damn, there goes dinner. That lunch sandwich had worn off a while back and I was really hungry. Ranger knew what I was thinking.

"You need to talk to him, Babe. Anna and I can wait downstairs," he offered. "then we can all have dinner together."

Hell, no, I thought. "You're not going anywhere. This situation affects all of us." Actually, I didn't want to see Morelli right now.

Ranger put a possessive arm around me. "I know, Babe. It's definitely going to be awkward, and if you want me to stay, I will."

I gave him a light kiss. "I want you to stay. This is your home."

"You talking about forever, Babe?" He was teasing and at the same time serious.

"Yeah," I replied, back to the one word answers.

"Remember you said that," he countered, another kiss placed lightly on my forehead.

Anna moved to meet Joe at the elevator. Morelli wouldn't know that Ranger was here. She led him into the living room, where Ranger and I sat on the couch. Anna sat in a chair, leaving Joe to take the last one.

"Manoso," he began, looking for a sign in Ranger's face. There was none.

"Morelli," he replied coolly.

"I need to talk to Stephanie," Joe explained. "I hadn't planned on an audience."

"They stay, Joe. This involves all of us," I stated flatly. "Talk."

Funny, but Joe could usually hold up his end of a conversation. I wondered if Ranger would be like that eventually, but dismissed the thought. I didn't want to make comparisons between the guys. That could only lead to trouble.

Joe started his explanation. "You said before that you wanted to be friends, and I respect that Cupcake." The use of the endearment seemed to sleep out and Joe's eyes shot over to Ranger.

"There will be no 'cupcake' term used here," I demanded.

"Sorry, Steph, it was old habit. Anyway, I can't explain what happened with Anna. I'm still trying to figure that out myself. She and I talked about it," he was looking at Anna now, "and we both feel like there's some connection there. We decided we would explore it further after these legal hassles are over. I guess I wanted to know you would be all right with that."

I had to smile. I think he was asking permission to date his baby's mother. "Gee, Joe, let me think. You want to know if I'm all right with you dating your child's mother?"

Joe actually blushed. Whether from temper or embarrassment, I didn't know. "You don't have to put it that way, but yeah, I guess that's what I want to know."

I was feeling a bit Scarlett O'Hara at this time. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

I could feel Ranger holding in a chuckle. I elbowed him. To my surprise, he kept quiet.

"Steph, I never wanted to see you hurt. I meant what I told you about Terry. We weren't together when you and I were in an 'on' stage. I'll admit to being with her when we split but that's it. She didn't mean to me what you did."

I had to interrupt him before he started about the marriage proposal. No sense living through that one again.

"I believe you, Joe. Maybe just because I want to, I don't know. Now, I have some questions for you. Have you heard the rumors on the street about you and the Grizzolli family?"

Joe looked surprised. "What rumors?"

"The ones that say you're playing both sides of the street, Joe."

He looked over at Ranger. "You tell her that?"

Ranger just shook his head no.

"I didn't hear this from Ranger, Joe. Ranger thinks you're a decent cop. Give me a straight answer, Joe, right now!"

Joe swept his hard through his hair, the tension evident in his face. "Damn it, Stephanie, I haven't done anything wrong."

I believed him. Call me naive, but I did believe him. The Morelli men, and Joe in particular, were many things, but they weren't snitches.

"That means that Vito's after you, Joe. He will only toy with you for so long."

Joe considered this. "You're probably right. I will see if my contacts at the precinct know anything, but they aren't being very talkative right now. I still have a few strings I can pull. What about you, Manoso, would you be willing to check into this?"

"I'm in,"Ranger replied. "I want to know the truth. Call it morbid curiosity."

"I take what I can get," Joe replied. He moved over to Anna.

"Anna, can I take you to dinner?" he offered.

Anna looked at me. I nodded my acceptance of the development.

"Sure, why not," she told him.

Ranger walked them back to the elevator. He seemed to be saying something to Joe, but I couldn't hear the exchange.

"What was that about?" I asked when he returned to the dining table and sat down.

Ranger looked at the dinner before looking back to me. "Just a word of warning," he stated expressionless.

"About Anna?"

He grinned. "Yeah, about Anna."

The next day, I wanted to work with Lula, mostly so I could pick her brain on the word on the street. I asked Ranger if it would be all right.

"Sure, Babe. You can pick up the files for Rangeman while you're there. Call me if you need backup." Then he was gone.

I pulled up to Vinnie's office in my company provided truck. I was starting to fit in with the bad ass image everyone has of Ranger's men. Call me crazy, but it was actually comforting that I fit in somewhere.

"Yo, Lula. What's shaking?" Every now and then I would try out the lingo.

"Yo, yourself girlfriend. How's it going with our man Ranger?" Lula was fascinated by the relationship Ric and I had and always wanted the most intimate details.

"Every thing's just fine. I have to pick up the Rangeman files and wanted to know if you needed backup?" I didn't look at her directly, so I figured she be wise to me before you know it.

"Girl, you are so lame. You just want to ask more questions about Morelli. Well, all right, I'll bite. You buy me lunch and I'll sing like a bird."

I grinned. "Thanks, Lula. It's a deal."

We were exiting Vinnie's office when a black sedan pulled up along side the my truck, blocking me in the parking lot. A rather large, ham-fisted enforcer type stepped out the car.

"Lady, the boss wants me to deliver a message," he began, walking quickly to stand in front of me.

"Who?" I asked. That was the last thing I heard as his meaty fist slammed upside my head and I crashed to the ground.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**AN: I'm writing as fast as I can think it up... thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Twenty One**

I awoke with a splitting headache and Ric's dark brown eyes searching my face.

"Babe, can you hear me?"

How did he get here and where the hell was I? "Yeah."

"You're in the ambulance. You were assaulted in the parking lot. Do you remember anything?"

The look on his face right now told me all I needed to know. If I did remember the guy, there was going to be hell to pay... for him.

"A black sedan, a big guy like Tank's size, a huge fist coming toward my face. Oh, and he said the boss wanted him to tell me something."

Ranger searched my face. "That's pretty much what Lula said. You have to go to the emergency room. I'm coming with you." He climbed into the ambulance, daring with one look anyone to tell him he couldn't.

The emergency room visit was just like the many others I had endured before. Ranger was allowed to take me home as long as he didn't leave me alone. I had a concussion from my collision with the pavement and a huge bruise was raising up on my face. I could feel it although I hadn't seen it. All I wanted was a shower and the bed.

"Come on, Babe, let's go home," Ranger whispered as he pulled me close.

I was exhausted and I didn't know why. I remember that I never got the information I wanted from Lula. She never got her lunch either.

"What time is it?" I asked as we exited the hospital. Joe's car pulled in front of us.

Ranger tensed a little as Morelli came around the car to see me.

"You all right? The concern was evident in his face.

"Sure, it's not like this kind of stuff has never happened to me." I was trying to be glib, but in truth I was pissed that I was once again a victim. I had been pretty safe living with Ranger and working at Rangeman. Maybe I let my guard down.

"Babe, this wasn't your fault," Ranger offered, reading my thoughts as fast as I thought them.

"Ric, that guy singled me out. He's part of the big picture here with Joe. I can feel it."

Ranger looked at Joe. "I know," he stated flatly.

Morelli seemed to know it too. He stared at Ranger and then at me.

"Christ, Steph, I had no idea anyone would come after you because of me. I figured that Anna would be a target. I kept her with me last night, just in case."

Ranger didn't appear surprised by this. "Obviously, Vito knew he couldn't get to Anna without involving you directly, but that he decided to go after Stephanie is a bit out of character. He knows better than to piss me off."

I looked at Ric. His eyes were menacing.

"Ric, you told Joe to keep Anna safe, didn't you."

"Yeah, Babe, I did." He took my face between his hands. "I honestly didn't think he'd pull anything with you, especially in broad daylight. I'm sorry, Babe. I failed you."

I heard and felt the hurt in his voice. Morelli must have realized that this was a private moment.

"I'm glad you're all right, Steph. I have to go pick up Anna. She stayed with Lester today.

It wasn't until then that I realized that the day was actually over.

"Ric, take me home," I whispered. Take me home and hold me and never let me go was what I was really thinking.

I feel asleep in the car. The next thing I could actually remember was being put in bed and Ranger climbing in next to me. I woke up around 2:00 am with a huge headache.

"Babe, you're head hurt?" Ranger was leaning on one arm looking down at me.

"Yeah, a lot," I told him.

He went to the bathroom and came back with some medicine that the doctor gave me.

I took the medicine. "I thought I wasn't supposed to be allowed to sleep?"

Ranger's mouth twitched into a little grin. "Babe, you can sleep as long as I know I can wake you. You don't have a lot of swelling of your brain, but there's some. I was told to wake you every couple of hours, which I have been doing. You just don't remember it."

I snuggled against him and promptly fell back to sleep.

The sound of a ringing cell phone interrupted my dreaming.

"Yo," Ranger responded.

I realized that he was no longer in bed.

"Tell Lula that Steph is taking it easy today, but that she's okay. She might still have a headache."

He was talking on the phone from the bathroom. He walked back to the bedroom to find me laying there eavesdropping.

The cell phone snapped shut. "How's it going, Babe?" He bent down to kiss my head.

"Fine, but then I haven't tried to get up yet." As I said it, I made an attempt to sit up. It wasn't as bad as I feared, but it wasn't a walk in the park either.

"I've got the medicine and doctors' orders are to take it easy. I don't want you to leave the building. I mean it, Steph. You need to stay inside today."

"You're going after Vito, aren't you?" I realize that I was really worried. I knew instinctively that he could take care of himself, but damn it, I was in love with the guy.

"Don't think about it," he replied. "Morelli wants to stop by. You up to that?"

I really didn't want to see Joe, but didn't have an excuse other than that.

Ranger was doing the mind-reading thing. "Listen, Babe, you don't have to see him. It's totally your call." He leaned in for a kiss. "I will have Ella bring you breakfast in bed, if you feel up to it."

Since when didn't I feel up to eating. "Donuts... please..." I was playing on his sympathies.

"Sure, but once you feel better, that's another couple of laps added on to your run!"

After I finished the donuts, I tried to get out of bed and shower. My head was pounding. I made the mistake of checking myself in the mirror. That huge fisted brute did a real number on my face. I was purple on the right side. The shower felt wonderful, especially since I was practically drowning myself in Ranger's shower gel. I stayed under the water until I was pretty water logged then ventured into the closet for an outfit for the day.

I spent most of my time now dressed in black. Granted the color was slimming, but there were times when a girl needs variety. I chose a red shirt and jeans. Once dressed, I had to figure out how I was going to spend my day. Since there was no disguising the damage done to my face, I hadn't bothered with makeup. What the hell, I didn't care who saw me anyway. I decided to venture down to the control room.

The first person I ran into was Tank. "Damn, Bomber, someone got you good."

"Any word on who that someone was?" If anyone heard anything, it would be Tank.

"Nah, nothing yet, but the boss is pulling out all the stops on this one. If Vito is involved, there will be hell to pay."

"I figured Vito for a bit smarter than to screw around with Ranger," I offered.

"Yeah, so did I."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**AN: Thank you to Marie, a colleague and fellow Babe for the new plot twist!**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

I tried to concentrate on the computer, but it wasn't working. I called Ranger.

"Yo, Babe. Are you all right?" He sounded a little tense.

"Yeah, my head's fine. Listen, Ric, it's not Vito. At least, not like you think. It doesn't make any sense. He trusted Joe to take care of Terry's funeral arrangements. He can't be the one who set him up." My words were rushed as I didn't want Ranger to go after Vito.

"I know, Babe. I talked to Vito already."

I swallowed. "You did?"

"I did. This morning, as a matter of fact. I busted into a meeting and asked him if he hired a goon to push you around. He appeared not to know what in the world I was talking about. I believed him."

That's a lot from Ranger. He neither believed people often nor gave us detail when talking to me.

"So that leaves us back where we started," I sighed with irritation.

"Don't worry, Babe. We'll figure it out."

"How long will you be tonight?"

Now it was his turn to sigh. "Late. I'm sending Anna over to keep you company. The two of you stay on the seventh floor."

"Okay." It was either agree or be tailed all night by Tank or one of the other guys. I was too tired to play that game.

Ella must have been informed that Anna was joining me and that Ranger was not. She had prepared a feast that both of us would enjoy. It was everything decedent that I normally didn't have when health nut Ranger was around. Anna showed up right on time.

"Hi," she offered. "I hope you don't mind that Ranger wanted me to hang out here tonight."

I smiled at her. "No, it's not a problem. I didn't have anything planned and we really should get to know each other better."

We settled down to the table and started in on the wonderful food.

"I heard that you stayed with Joe last night," I sneaked in between bites. The room was very quiet, no music, no television. Basically, there was nothing to distract Anna from dealing with my questions.

"It's not like you think," she began. "We talked, that's all."

I smiled up at her. "I didn't 'think' anything."

I considered her for a moment. She was very pretty, with the auburn hair to her shoulders and those wonderful green eyes. I think of Ireland every time I see her.

"Anna," I began again, "Joe is a great guy. You can't believe all this stuff about Terry and Vito."

She grimaced. "It's not that, Stephanie. I believe that he's innocent. The truth is that I really am attracted to him. I didn't come here just because of the baby. I came because I wanted to see Joe again. Don't get me wrong; I didn't plan for this to happen. I've been on the Force in Richmond for a while now. I was accepted as a member of the team. I had no plans to change that. Not that I didn't have propositions, mind you."

Anna was fascinating to watch as she talked. Her face was so expressive. I was beginning to understand how Ric could read me so well. If I was anything like Anna, it was all there in my face, my heart and soul revealed.

"Don't tell me that you'll go through what I went through with Ranger and Joe. God, do yourself a favor. Pick one man now."

She laughed out loud. "It's not like that. Oh, Brian likes me well enough, but I never gave him any reason to think that we could be a couple. We dated a couple of times and simply didn't click. He was strange toward me when he realized I was pregnant. I was almost relieved to leave Richmond."

Anna continued to talk about her life as a police officer and life in Virginia. My mind wondered to the other man in her life. Exactly how upset was he that she dismissed him so easily when Joe showed up. It seemed unlikely that he was involved in this mess in New Jersey, but I figured I would mention it to Ric when he got home.

Anna andI continued to talk about mundane things and even ventured into baby names before I heard the elevator. My heart leapt at the thought that Ranger was home.

"Ladies," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. He moved over to Anna and kissed her forehead.

"How did dinner go?"

I smiled at him, as did Anna, "Just fine. Missed you, but it was really nice to get to know Anna better."

Anna smiled too. "I think that's my cue to leave."

"You don't have to run out," I stammered, silently hoping she would anyway.

"Actually, I really am tired. This pregnancy thing does wear you out. Just wait, Steph, your turn is coming." With that she winked at Ranger and took the elevator to the fourth floor apartment she was sharing with Lester.

Ric walked over and gathered me into his arms. "Anything you want to tell me, Babe?"

"Very funny. You know damn well I'm not pregnant."

"Wanna be?" He didn't wait for an answer, but picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

I whispered in his ear, "Well, you always say that we need to be prepared and practice does make perfect,"

I could feel his heart beating. We both wanted each other at that moment more than we needed to breathe. I thought that I could never get enough and hoped he felt the same way.

"I feel it too, Babe. I can never be close enough to you. I want more always. That's not something that will ever change. We complete each other."

And with that, we did.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"I forgot that I wanted to talk to you about something," I explained as Ranger exited the bathroom. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure, Babe. What's up?" He continued dressing in the day's uniform of black tee with black sweatshirt and black jeans. I was going to comment about the jeans, but left it alone.

"When I was talking to Anna last night, she mentioned a cop that she worked with who had a thing for her. I know it's a long shot, but maybe we should check him out. Suppose he found out about Morelli?"

Ranger looked at his watch. "Sound like more than a long shot, Babe. Are your spidey senses tingling again?"

He teased me about my gut feelings, but I knew that Ranger took them seriously. "Nothing too extreme, but for some reason it caught me attention. Maybe you can tactfully find out the guy's name and I can run some searches."

"Sure. How about joining me for lunch today? I wanted to show you the houses that I thought we could consider. I saw them yesterday and they both have possibilities."

Oh boy, he was serious about moving out of the office building. My heart was skipping beats and I wasn't sure if it was because of joy or terror.

"Earth to Babe," Ranger joked. "Look, they're just houses. Don't let the idea of moving into one with me freak you out. We can take things as slowly as you want."

"Sorry, Ric. It's a big move for us. Are you sure about this? I mean, you went from your life not lending itself to relationships to a house in the suburbs. I'm not out to change who you are, and I don't want you to change me." I hoped I was making sense.

"Stephanie, we love each other, right?"

"Speaking for myself, yes. I love you."

"And I love you, so stop worrying. We both need to accept that things change and people change. Maybe I'm not the same Ranger that helped you become a bounty hunter and you aren't the same Stephanie who blackmailed Vinnie into a job. We both have grown."

Wow, I thought. Batman could be pretty deep.

"Not Batman, Babe. Just Ric." He kissed me passionately and held me tight.

"You're right. We have changed, but I still don't know about the house in the suburb thing."

Ranger grinned. "Don't worry. I think I can change your mind."

He left for a series of meetings that involved his accountant and lawyer. I agreed to meet him in the garage at noon for our field trip to look at possible homes. That gave me a few hours to spend on tracking down this Brian from Richmond. While Ranger would make inquiries of Anna, I decided to backdoor it with Lester.

I found Lester watching some monitors in the control room. He had the late shift and was just getting ready to get off work.

"Les," I shouted across the room. "Can I see you in the kitchen?"

There were all kinds of snide remarks to Lester about hanging out with me, but I knew they were good-natured ribbing between coworkers. If I thought that any of the guys were seriously mocking me behind my back, I would have gotten even long ago. Ranger has instilled in his men that I was to be protected. They treated me with respect for the most part and I felt comfortable with them.

"Les, I have a question for you. Did you know about a guy by the name of Brian who was interested in Anna. He's also a cop?"

Lester considered the request for a moment and then it was as if a light bulb went off over his head. "Yeah, sure. I remember her telling me about him. Never met him personally, but yeah, I recall the name."

"Do you remember his last name?" I had my fingers crossed. Please let him remember. It would save me so much time.

"How could I forget, it was so common. Did you know that Johnson was the most common sir name in the country? Well, maybe that's change now, but it used to be." Lester seemed lost in thought.

So it was Brian Johnson. I now could run through several databases. "Thanks for the chat, Les. Have a great day," I patted him on the arm as I left the kitchen.

I ran several inquiries through the databases that Rangeman had access to. The name popped up in several places. I was able to review his service record. I printed out the good parts and started a file. I had learned over the past several months that there was a reason for the paperwork procedures. Ranger was a stickler about the details. I continued to run the searches that filled my in-box until I felt a familiar presence behind me.

"Don't tell me, I'm late." I knew Ranger was standing behind me.

"Okay, Babe, I won't tell you. Can you hurry it up?"

Ranger took me to the garage and chose the Porsche for today's field trip. He drove in general silence until I finally asked about the houses.

"So, are you going to tell me anything about these places?" I questioned.

He looked over at me only briefly, his eyes rapidly returning to the road. "What do you want ot know?"

"The ususal, how many bedrooms; what kind of bathroom? Does it have a yard?" I tried to sound casual, but I was a bit nervous still.

"Do we need a yard, Babe?"

I knew what he was implying. "Well, we might not need one now, but we might want one later. Better to be prepared, right?"

I got a grin at that one. "You know, Babe, you're right. Better to be prepared."

We drove into a gated community and ended up in the back of the development at another gated property. Ranger used a key card and got us through the gate. I wasn't prepared for the size and grandeur of the home we parked in front of . It was huge. It was a two story, stone covered Tudor style home. It almost looked out of place, as if it belonged on an English countryside.

"My god, Ric, this place is huge." I tried not to stare, but it was a bit overwhelming. "You think we could live here?"

"You'll like the inside, Babe. It's nice."

Okay, there's another one of those understatement's that he's so good at producing. He took me by the hand and led me into the foyer. It was very formal. I noticed that the place was furnished.

"Does someone live here now?" Maybe we were just touring the open housekind of thing.

"No, the house is being sold with the furnishings. The owners relocated overseas and didn't want to take everything. There are things we still have to provide."

He guided me through the first floor, before leading me upstairs. All the rooms were beyond spacious. It was a real mansion. There were servants quarters even. Ranger explained that the basement could be turned into a gym. There was a library which could serve as his office. When we finally made it to the master bedroom, I saw him pause at the doorway.

"Babe, I think you are going to like this. Wait until you see the master bath." With that he led me into the bedroom of my dreams.

I stood in awe of the beauty of the room. It wasn't just the furniture, but it was the way the light reflected of f the walls, the view from the terrace. It was so spacious that it made my apartment seem like a sardine can. Even Ranger's apartment couldn't hold a candle to this room.

"Well, Babe? What do you think?" He was looking around the room himself.

"Oh, Ric, it's wonderful," I sighed, "but the place is so big for two people and it has to cost a fortune."

Ranger laughed. "Well, it's not cheap, but we can handle it. As far as the size, I was thinking that we needed to have room for us and Elena. Of course, some of the guys would stay from time to time. Naturally, we might want extra rooms in case we ever decide to use the yard."

I laughed. "One of these days, we really have to talk seriously about the yard thing."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four**

We finished the tour of the Tudor house and stopped for lunch on the way to the next place.

During lunch Ric detailed the next place, stating that it is vastly different from the one we just saw. It was laid out differently and had more land.

We drove only another ten minutes before he pulled into another gated community. I knew he was concerned about safety. Both houses would have to meet his strict requirements where security was concerned.

I wasn't sure what I expected, but it wasn't what I was looking at right now. This house was more Colonial in style. It had a separate garage and what appeared to be a carriage house. It was still a huge house. Ranger escorted me inside and I found myself staring at rich wood floors and fire places in nearly every room. This house wasn't furnished, but it had character. In a lot of ways, it suited Ranger more than the first one did. I could see him living here.

"What are you thinking, Babe?" He took me into his arms.

"That I could see you living here," I replied, cuddling up to him.

"Can you see yourself living here?"

I smiled up at him. "Ric, I can see me living wherever you are."

I was rewarded with a mind-blowing kiss. When we finally broke, he said, "Let me show you the bedroom."

I followed him up the stairs. There were two ways of accessing the upstairs. There was a stairwell in the kitchen and one in the foyer. There was a library just off the foyer as you came into the house. We climbed the stairs quietly. I was secretly hoping for an elevator, but oh well.

"This bedroom isn't quite as grand as the other house, but it's still nice."

He opened the double doors to the room and I walked in. The room was large, with a fire place and a terrace. The master bath included a dressing room with his and hers closets. The room was painted a taupe color and had rich chocolate colored carpet that immediately reminded me of Ranger's eyes.

He noticed me staring at the carpet. "I know what you're thinking," he began.

I interrupted him. "It's like a sign."

"I take it you like this house?" He seemed nervous.

"No, Ric..." I hesitated for a minute. I saw his expression change a little. "No, I love this house. I can see you and me living here a long time." I realized what I said. "I mean, if that's what you want."

Ranger smiled. "Yeah, that's what I want."

We headed back to the Hayward Street office, talking intermittently about the house and what we could do with it. Ranger offered to either let me decorate or hire a decorator. He said he didn't care. He explained that he would need to update security in and around the house, but it shouldn't take too long. I was enjoying the thought of having a new home. It wasn't the Burg and I wouldn't have to become Suzie Homemaker though. Ranger offered to have hired help live on the property so that I could continue to work with Rangeman. It was like the best of both worlds. I mean, my mother would think I had grown up and I would still be free to 'fly' if I wanted to.

"We don't have to change anything because of the move, Babe. We might have to get up earlier and drive further, but that's about it."

I leaned back against the leather seat. Life was looking pretty damned good. A part of me couldn't help but wonder when the other shoe would drop. Unfortunately, I didn't have to wait long.

Ranger's cell phone rang. "Yo," he responded.

I watched as he listened. His jaw tightened and I could almost feel his repressed rage.

When the call ended, I asked, "What?"

Ranger didn't even look at me. "Anna's missing."

No, I thought, it must be a mistake. Those kinds of things happen to me, not her.

"Any clues? Are they sure she isn't just out shopping?" I was grasping at straws and I knew it.

"No, Babe, she was picked up outside the office. The camera's spotted a car that matched the description you and Lula gave of your attacker." He glanced at the side of my face. His eyes held pure rage.

"Oh, no, not that," I pleaded. We still didn't know who that guy was or why he hit me. My hand went to the side of my face instinctively. My god, she's pregnant. Surely that brute wouldn't manhandle her the same way he did me.

"Ric, we have to find her now!" There was a panic in my voice. "We can't let anything happen to her." It would kill Joe, I thought.

Ranger's hand found mine. "Calm down, Babe. We'll find her."

When we arrived at the office, I remembered the file that I had on the Brian Johnson character. "Ranger, I'd like you look at this." I gave him the file and he sat down beside my desk.

Brian Johnson had been a good cop, but there was suspicion in the ranks that he was taking kickbacks and consorting with some gang members outside the line of duty recently. So far the department hadn't pinned anything on him that could stick but he was definitely under investigation.

Ranger finished the file and turns to Lester. "Run through the contacts we have and see if anyone knows anything about Johnson. Steph seems to think he might be involved somehow. I want everything we can find on the guy." Lester disappeared with the file, but not before both Ranger and I saw the pained look at his face.

Morelli rushed into the room. "Is it true?" he nearly shouted.

I walked over to Joe. "The man who hit me grabbed her outside the office," I explained. Morelli turned to Ranger.

"Damn it, find her! Find her before someone hurts her and our baby." Joe was shaking, whether from fear or rage, I couldn't' tell.

"We'll find her," Ranger replied coolly.

The next couple of hours were a blur. All Rangeman employees were pulled from their regular duties and were tracking down all leads. Surprisingly, there were quite a few. Ranger insisted that I stay in the office or the apartment. He still wasn't convinced that the kidnapper wouldn't try for me. I had too much time to think. There were too many scenarios, too many coincidences. Somehow, Anna was right in the middle of all of it. Terry's murder happened after she came to town. I didn't' realize that at first, but it appeared that Anna had been in town a couple of days prior to making her presence known to Ranger and Lester. She was even in Philadelphia sightseeing. After that I heard she had visited Atlantic City. She didn't immediately come to Trenton. She must have needed time to figure out what to say to the guys.

If Anna was involved somehow, what could it have to do with Joe and the kidnapper? Ranger was convinced that Vito had nothing to do with my 'accident' and that made sense to me. He was ruled out. Anna certainly didn't know about Terry, and besides she was a cop. She couldn't have killed Terry. That left the other cop, Brian Johnson. He had to be involved somehow. I couldn't believe that he would kill Terry; he had no motive. There had to be a missing piece of the puzzle somewhere.

I needed air. I wasn't allowed to leave the office, but the garage was part of the office, wasn't it? I took the elevator down to the garage floor and exited. Most of the vehicles were gone. Left behind was my truck. It looked lonely all by itself. I wanted to join in the search. I wanted to feel useful. I walked toward the truck and noticed that I was no longer alone.


	25. The End?

**The End**

I stopped where I was. The man leaning against the hood of my car wasn't one of Ranger's. I had never seen him before and certainly had no idea of his intentions. Of course, I tended to attract more than my share of crazies.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded with more bravado than I felt.

He just looked at me. It was like a staring contest. Who would blink first? Finally he spoke up.

"You used to the be cop's girlfriend, right?" His voice was deep, but flat.

"Who are you talking about? Morelli?" He was, after all, the only cop I had dated.

He nodded.

Just great. This was probably Brian Johnson standing in front of me. "Yes, we used to date. What's it to you?" Again, I wanted to put up a brave front.

"Go back to him. Tell him to leave my woman alone." There was something in his eyes.

"I can't make Joe do anything and I don't know who you're talking about." I wanted to draw him out somehow, make him tell me if he had Anna.

"You know damn well who I'm referring to. She's mine and I won't let some wise ass Vice dick take her away."

I sensed we were being watched but didn't want to show my hand. "Did you take Anna? Is she all right?"

"I wouldn't hurt her, you know. Of course, she can't have that kid. We'll have to do something about that." His tone was more menacing than before. "She cheated on me and the price she'll pay is giving up that kid."

My heart sank to my stomach. This guy was going to kill Anna's baby. I had to do something.

"She didn't cheat on you. She wasn't yours to start with. She told me about you. Said you're a nice guy. It just didn't click. Come on, don't you want a woman who can want you back. Think about it." I didn't know if I could get through to him.

There was motion in my peripheral vision. I saw black and knew that one of the guys was trying to sneak up on Johnson. I had to keep him distracted.

"She's not Joe's yet, you know. They had a thing once, but that's about it."

He snarled at me. "I can erase any memory she had of that piece of shit. She won't ever think of him again. I will see to it that he never sees the outside of a prison cell. I fixed his ass but good. He's going to serve time for that mob chick's murder. Without him around or that kid she's carrying, she'll be mine again."

"Jesus," I sighed, exasperated with the guy "You are so deluded. She won't have anything to do with the likes of you. You're a murderer for Christ's sake. She's a cop. Do you think she can forgive you for the things you've done? Get real."

It happened so fast, I was unprepared. Johnson lunged for my throat. He had me against the car and was choking me. I could barely hear him as he said, "I should have left Rocco finish you off, you dumb bitch."

The next thing I knew, Johnson was slumped to the ground. Ranger pulled me to him, keeping me from falling.

I rubbed my throat and could feel the color return to my face. "Damn," I muttered, still massaging my throat. "Did you hear him? He took Anna. You didn't kill him, did you?"

Ranger leaned me back against the car. "No, he's unconscious. We'll take him inside and try to find out where he put Anna."

"He wants to kill her baby, Ric. I hope it's not too late." I couldn't help but think of Morelli.

"Come on, Babe. Back upstairs with you." Ranger escorted me back to the elevator. Once inside I found myself wondering how he knew I was in the garage with Johnson.

"How did you know?"

"Hal was still on the monitors, Babe. He called me once he saw Johnson come out from behind the truck. I wasn't far away. Why did you go out there?" His eyes searched my face.

I was a trial to him and I knew it. "I'm sorry, Ric. I really just wanted some air. I was frustrated that I couldn't help."

"Babe, you did help. You actually solved this whole thing. If you hadn't mentioned that Anna told you about the guy, if you hadn't researched him, we might not have been able to solve Terry's murder. Morelli could have ended up in jail." Ranger hugged me.

"I guess that makes sense. What I don't get is why he did this? Do you think he killed Terry simply to get Joe out of his way? Why not kill Joe instead?"

Ranger considered this for a moment as we entered the seventh floor apartment. "Johnson's still a cop. Maybe he couldn't bring himself to kill another cop. Killing Terry was just killing another mob connected person. Perhaps he could justify that to himself."

I nodded. I suppose it made sense. "What are you going to do now? We have to get Joe back here! He has to know what Johnson said."

Ranger put his arm around my waist. "Don't worry, Babe. Hal got Johnson on tape. He turned on the mics on the camera as soon as you two started talking. Joe's going to be cleared of this. Now we concentrate on finding Anna. I'm going downstairs and interrogate our guest. You're staying here."

I wanted to argue, but the look on his face ended my tirade before it started. The adrenalin I had when dealing with Johnson was gone and all of a sudden I was wasted.

"Okay," I consented. "Maybe I'll lie down on the couch for a while. Come get me if he tells you anything."

After I was nestled snuggly on the couch, Ranger kissed me and left for the fifth floor. I was asleep before the elevator departed. I was dreaming. The images were vague and haunting. I saw the man behind my truck move out into my direct sight. He had a gun. He was going to shoot. I couldn't move, couldn't scream. I tried but it was a struggle.

"Steph, wake up. You're dreaming," Joe's voice drifted through the fog of my mind. "Steph?"

I opened my eyes. I was on the couch in the living room of Ranger's apartment. I took stock. I was still dressed in the same clothes from the morning. I looked around. Joe sat on the chair staring at me.

"Where's Ric?" My voice was heavy with sleep. I rubbed my eyes. I was starting to remember. "Joe did you hear?"

Joe smiled at me. "Yeah, Cupcake, I heard. You saved my ass! I really owe you."

"Anna?" I whispered. Please say they found her.

"She's in the hospital. She has to stay overnight. Ranger found her and she had been drugged."

Joe's eyes darkened. He wanted revenge, that much was certain.

"The baby?" I was almost afraid to find out. What if they were too late?

"He's fine, Steph. The drug slowed down his heartbeat, but the doctors expect him to recover."

I looked at Joe. "Him?"

His eyes lit up and he had the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face. "Yeah, I' m having a son. Can you believe it?"

I got up off the couch and he met me half way. I gave him a hug thatIhoped said it all. I was so happy for him. He was finally getting the family I think he always wanted. He hugged me back and it nearly felt like old times. That's what Ranger saw when he got off the elevator.

"Morelli, you had better keep your hands to yourself," he teased. He wasn't really mad. He seemed more relieved than anything.

"No problem, Ranger. I've got to get to the hospital anyway. I just wanted to thank Steph for coming to my rescue. Actually, I want to thank you both." He shook hands with Ranger.

I moved closer to Ric and felt his arm go around my waist. "Know this, Morelli, you had better take care of both of them or you will have to deal with all of us. You don't want us riding your ass."

Joe just nodded and headed to the elevator.

"Well, Babe, you've managed to save the day again. Just like Wonder Woman. How does that make you feel?" He pulled me closer.

"Pretty good..." I whispered against his chest. "Pretty damn good."

"Morelli is thrilled about having a son. Anna was talking when I saw her in the hospital She asked about you. She wants to thank you personally." Ranger started moving us to the bedroom.

"What about Johnson?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"He's in lockup. He confessed to most of it. Morelli was reinstated to active duty. Johnson better hope he doesn't make bail because Vito's heard what happened. He's not happy at all."

Ranger started to remove my clothes. "Now where we... this morning we were talking about yards. Yards are good."

I leaned back against the dresser as he started to move his hands down to my pants. I took a deep breath. "Yeah, yards are good," I sighed. Ranger's hands were better. I floated away from reality and drifted through the Ranger induced haze of pleasure. Life was pretty good right now.

The End?


End file.
